These Ties That Bind
by Lionel Joseph
Summary: The fun and excitement that surrounds Eomer and Lothiriel and their marriage. Long time fanfic reader, first time fanfic writer.
1. Loose Horses

A/N—Obviously, I do not own any of these Tolkien characters, and quite honestly, I don't think I want them. I hear their up keep is time consuming, repetitive and exhausting so count me out. Back to the point, please don't sue me for writing this story, as I have no money and will not be making any money from this story.  
  
So—this is my first fanfic after reading too many while I was supposed to be working at my thankless PR job. Please give feedback because, if nothing else, it will give me something to read while at work. Here's a little history—Eomer is my favorite character (horses + strapping blond man = hell yeah!) so I thought I would start writing about what I liked and see where it takes me. The language is much more common man than Tolkien, but hey, that's me in a nutshell...not so artsy, way more fartsy. Enjoy...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Imrahil, the Prince of Dol Amroth strolled down the long curving hallways of the royal palace of Minas Tirith. His mind wandered to the day's events, long council meetings with the High King Elessar included and sighed to himself. It was barely a year after the great siege on the city by the armies of Mordor had ended with the crowning of the king. He was impressed with how quickly Elessar had restored the grand city. Dol Amroth was not untouched by the war, but had remained relatively unscathed by Sauron's doings. Imrahil had considered his people lucky. Minas Tirith, on the other hand, had taken the brunt of the Dark Lord's wrath. Dark scars where orc catapults had tore into the white stone of the city's walls, bridges and ramparts could still be seen, but all of the city's inner workings were now thriving under Elessar's hand. Minas Tirith's people were proud again because of the return of their king.  
  
Imrahil looked out the arched windows of the corridor he was walking through, out past the torch lit upper ledges of the courtyard, and out into the royal stable yards. He spied two figures walking close to the wall of the courtyard entrance, and their familiarity stirred his thoughts from his earlier actions in the day to the present. Though their faces were masked by the twilight he instantly recognized them and silently swore to himself. "Those two will be the death of me," he hissed under his breath as he quickly turned around to head back to the courtyard entrance.  
  
The two figures entered the palace through the large courtyard entrance as quietly as possible. They quickly passed the main entrance to Elessar's throne room and headed off, arm in arm, towards the main guest chambers the palace contained for visiting dignitaries.  
  
"I suppose you have a good reason for entering the palace so late, without a chaperone and in dirty riding clothes with my only daughter, Eomer?" Imrahil said as he exited the shadows of a nearby doorway behind the two, cloaked figures. The two froze in mid stride as if statues. They crooked their heads to glance at each other for a second and then slowly turned to face the prince.  
  
"Father...You startled us," the figure on the prince's right said rather sheepishly.  
  
"That was my plan, Lothiriel. So...?"  
  
After a moment's pause, "So...what, Father?"  
  
"So what are you doing out after sunset, looking quite disheveled and with the unmarried King of the Mark, Lothiriel?" Imrahil demanded hotly.  
  
"I think I can explain, my Lord Imrahil," said Eomer, the young King of Rohan. "What may appear inappropriate is actually very innocent."  
  
"Oh really?" said Imrahil as he leveled a steely gaze at the younger man. Eomer appeared to wilt slightly under the stare and started to shift his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the next.  
  
"Oh, yes...Absolutely," said Lothiriel with a high note to her voice.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Eomer as well.  
  
"Uh huh," said Imrahil, not believing a word. "So let's hear it. Come on...out with it!"  
  
"Well," started Lothiriel, "I was in my quarters and was about to go to bed when I heard something out in the courtyard. So I...um...I went to my window to see what was going on and...um...I saw that there were horses loose. Loose in the courtyard, I mean. And...um...there were no guards around...it must have been during the watch change..."  
  
"It was!" interrupted Eomer with a rush. "During the watch change, I mean," he said quietly as the prince shot him another hard look and turned his attention back to his daughter.  
  
She was staring up at Eomer with an unsettled look on her face. "Right. During the watch change...so there were no guards around. So I threw on some clothes--"  
  
"Your riding outfit," interrupted her father as one of his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Umm...it was the most sensible thing I could find," Lothiriel stuttered. "I didn't want to ruin any of my finer dresses catching horses," she said.  
  
"Of course," said the prince archly. Eomer just stared at the princess standing next to him, his eyes a little wide.  
  
"Anyway, I threw on my clothes and ran down to the courtyard to see if I could help catch any of the horses. I looked for guards on my way there, but there weren't any," Lothiriel continued.  
  
"Because of the watch change..." the prince offered with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yes!" Lothiriel and Eomer blurted out at the same time. They glanced at each other quickly as Imrahil risked a small smile as the two looked at each other in front of him. His face grew serious again as they turned to face him once more.  
  
"And I imagine the good King of Rohan is soon to make his appearance in this gripping tale of loose horses and poor watch keeping procedures. I imagine I will have to relay this to Elessar...he will want to re-evaluate his guards' candor during the watch changes. What with the city left so vulnerable and unguarded," Imrahil commented and watched with amusement as the faces of the princess and king blanched slightly at the thought of Elessar's involvement.  
  
"Continue," Imrahil prompted the pair after they had stared blankly at him for a moment.  
  
"Oh! Well, as I was saying, I ran out to the courtyard to see if I could help catch the horses and...and...you see I didn't know that Eomer was already out there trying to catch the horses too," Lothiriel fumbled along.  
  
"Right! She didn't know I was out there catching the horses already...because...I had heard them in the courtyard too," Eomer said, his words getting quieter as he spoke to the stern Prince.  
  
"I see," said Imrahil. "And how many horses were loose that it took both of you to catch them?"  
  
"Two," said Lothiriel quickly.  
  
"Six," said Eomer at the same time. Their heads jerked quickly to look at each other. Lothiriel recovered first.  
  
"Well, I caught two and Eomer caught four so if you count all the horses together you get six," she said to her father, her eyes darting back and forth from Eomer to Imrahil.  
  
"Six," Eomer repeated quietly.  
  
Imrahil silently regarded the two in front of him for a minute. They were a sad sight, he noted to himself, his daughter blushing furiously and not able to maintain eye contact with her father. Eomer was unconsciously and nervously twiddling his thumbs, trying to maintain a neutral and relaxed expression, while both king and princess waited to see if Imrahil believed their unlikely story.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Imrahil felt they had suffered enough and spoke, "Well, I trust you returned all the errant animals to their stalls safely?"  
  
Eomer took a step forward and said quickly, "Yes, and I plan to speak to the stable master tomorrow about the incident. I'm sure the cause was simply a thoughtless stable boy. In any case, all is well now and I was just escorting the princess back to her quarters." Eomer paused for a moment to weigh Imrahil's reaction. The prince just stared impassively at the blond king.  
  
Continuing hesitantly, Eomer said, "I know what some members of the court might think about this situation, but—"  
  
"They would think the King of Rohan and the Princess of Dol Amroth secreted away from the palace, minus chaperone, for a ride on the Pelennor Fields far too late in the evening for it to be considered respectable!" Imrahil said heatedly at the two before him.  
  
Lothiriel opened her mouth to say something in protest, but Imrahil held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"Stop!" Imrahil said abruptly. "I don't want to hear it." The prince looked back and forth between his daughter and Eomer. He sighed and slowly lowered his hand, regaining his stately demeanor. Speaking to both as calmly as he could muster he said, "I know that you are betrothed, and you will be wed soon," he continued as he rolled his eyes skyward and half spoke to himself, "of which I am eternally thankful, for I know not of another lord or lady in Middle Earth that would tolerate either of you or your antics."  
  
Lothiriel and Eomer glanced at each other, lopsided smiles flickering across their faces. Imrahil persisted, "However, that does not give you the liberty to gallivant together unescorted and at all hours of the night! Lothiriel, you should have more respect for the honor of your family. And Eomer, though you are a king, I hoped I had promised my only daughter to a man who would protect her reputation, not contribute to its degradation!"  
  
"You are correct as always, Lord Imrahil," Eomer replied earnestly. "I do have great respect for you and for your family. And I would not knowingly do anything to harm the reputation of your daughter and my future queen."  
  
Imrahil's tense look softened slightly at the King's confession and the sight of his daughter's gentle squeeze on the younger man's hand in response to his words. Imrahil had grown quite close to Eomer since their meeting during the war. He was impressed with how Eomer handled his sudden kingship.  
  
In truth, Imrahil had become a father figure to Eomer in the past year what with the death of King Theoden, Eomer's uncle, from whom he had inherited Rohan's throne. And Imrahil found himself giving council to the young king more frequently now that Eomer was betrothed to Lothiriel. Not that he minded. He loved the boy as a son even before Eomer had announced his intentions toward Lothiriel.  
  
Thinking on that, the prince said in concession, "In a few month's time, after we have made the journey to Rohan, and you are married, the horses of Edoras' stables can get loose anytime you wish," his voice tinged with sarcasm. "But until that time I expect...no...I demand that you respect the proper etiquette of courtship."  
  
Eomer and Lothiriel stared at the prince, slightly shocked at his comments, their mouths agape.  
  
"I will interpret your silence as proof that we have come to an accord," Imrahil said with certain satisfaction. "Eomer, you may continue escorting my daughter to her chambers. Lothiriel, I will stop by shortly to wish you a good night." And with that the Prince of Dol Amroth turned on his heels and walked off toward one of the palace's many libraries.  
  
The king and the princess stood wordlessly and watched the retreating form of Imrahil walking regally down the corridor in front of them. Long after the prince had turned and entered the library doorway, Eomer broke the silence and said, "Well! That went better than expected...I don't think he bought our story though." He bore a half smile on his handsome face.  
  
Lothiriel patted him lightly on the arm and said, "Not in an elf's lifetime. But I think he would have been disappointed had we not put in the effort, and instead confessed out right, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh absolutely, my love," Eomer replied, his voice laced with laughter as he placed a light kiss on her hand. They smiled at each other and made their way to Lothiriel's chambers as instructed.  
  
A/N—Well there's the first chapter/prologue. I think the next two chapters will be Eomer and Lothiriel POV about their feelings for each other after they have retired for the night in their separate chambers. Let me know what you think, and/or if you want me to cease and desist from writing immediately because it is so wretched to read. 


	2. Anniversary Gifts

A/N-Well, thanks everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It has encouraged me to continue. Keep up the reviews as the story goes along, and let me know how you'd like to see it develop. FYI-the appendices never really say E&L had only one child, Elfwine. It just says he was the son who ruled after E died. So I think I might give them more kids...does anyone have proof Elfwine was their only child? ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Eomer and Lothiriel stood outside her chamber door for a few minutes before they said goodnight. This was Lothiriel's favorite part of her day simply because Eomer tended to be extremely affectionate during goodbyes. It was one of his most endearing qualities, she noted to herself.  
  
They turned to face each other, and he placed her right hand in both of his. "Another adventurous day in the books," Eomer said and moved closer to the princess. He placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "I hope you father isn't too cross with us."  
  
Lothiriel sighed and then said, "Oh, he'll be fine, but I guess we better cease with the evening rides to Osgiliath until after we are at Edoras and wed."  
  
Eomer smiled at her and moved another step closer so that they were leaning into each other. "I wish we didn't have to wait so long," he said. "You know, if we were following Rohirric tradition, we would be wed a month already. One month today, in fact." He had a twinkle in his eye and a playful smile on his face.  
  
"How does that figure?" Lothiriel asked, her head tilted slightly and a questioning look on her face.  
  
"A month ago today I sought permission from your father to wed you, and he consented," Eomer stated. "It is tradition that a Rohirrim couple is wed as soon as the woman's father or guardian agrees to the marriage. Technically, the pair is already married at their own wedding ceremony."  
  
"Really!" Lothiriel said in surprise. "I didn't know that! That's rather interesting. So can the couple...um...does the couple..." Lothiriel said with fumbled words as she started to blush.  
  
Eomer laughed loudly and said, "Do they consummate the marriage before the actual wedding celebration?"  
  
"Yes," replied Lothiriel a little embarrassed at her question.  
  
"Indeed they do," he answered still laughing. He placed his arms around her waist, and he pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
  
"Oh my," Lothiriel said with a sigh as she looked up into Eomer's dark eyes.  
  
"So, I was thinking, today being our Rohirric one month wedding anniversary," he replied and returned her gaze, "you deserve a present."  
  
Lothiriel's face lit up, and her body started to vibrate with excitement. "A present! You know how I love presents! Do I get it now?" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, you get them now," Eomer said with a chuckle as he tried to hold the bouncing princess still. "They are in your chambers as we speak."  
  
"I get 'them' now...'they' are in my chambers?" Lothiriel said quizzing him. "Does that mean there is more than one?"  
  
"She's quick with the content clues, isn't she?" Eomer said jokingly. "Hold on a minute!" he said with a laugh, catching and holding her tightly as she quickly tried to enter her chambers in search of presents.  
  
He placed one of his hands on her back; the other he cupped against her cheek. She stopped her attempts to enter her chambers, and she greeted his attention with a loving smile. They stood silently together for a minute and looked into each other's eyes. He noticed that her lovely almond-shaped blue eyes seemed to brim with happiness; he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.  
  
Lothiriel melted against him and rose up on the tips of her toes so she could wrap her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Eomer's fingers intertwined with her long, dark tresses, which she had pulled back from her face for their evening ride. The clip holding her hair in place came loose in his hand, and her hair tumbled down her back.  
  
After a few moments they separated from their embrace. "But I have no present for you," she said with a purr in her voice.  
  
"One more kiss like that will be present enough, my dear," he replied, his voice thick with desire.  
  
Lothiriel pulled him into another kiss and when they finally separated she was out of breath. "Well, happy anniversary to you," she said giggling a little as she twirled a lock of his blond hair around her index finger.  
  
"Most definitely," he replied. "But, I better say goodnight, for if your father comes around the corner and catches us lingering in the hallway outside your chambers he will certainly get very cross."  
  
Lothiriel sighed dramatically and said, "You are probably right. Until tomorrow then." She quickly pulled him into another embrace and solid kiss. She caught his lower lip between her lips and slowly tugged at it with her mouth as she leisurely released him from the kiss. She laughed full heartedly when she saw Eomer's eyes go wide, and with a swirl of fabric, she escaped into her quarters before he could catch her in another embrace. She heard him growl in frustration outside her door.  
  
"I have your hair clip out here," he said with a tease to her through the door. "Open the door so I can give it back to you."  
  
"Keep it as a remembrance of our one month anniversary," she said with a chuckle, not taking the bait. "And quit loitering outside my chamber door before my father catches you!"  
  
"Alright, Princess," Eomer said with a touch of defeat in his voice. "Enjoy your presents and sleep well." He turned and walked away from her chamber door headed in the direction of his larger lodgings, two corridors away. He exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Thinking back to Lothiriel's playful last kiss, he shook his head, and smiled broadly. His betrothed was full of surprises. - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - --  
  
Inside her chambers Lothiriel turned and leaned with her back against the door for a moment while she caught her breath. She took a minute to settle herself, and then she walked into the main room of her chambers. Immediately, she saw the first of Eomer's anniversary gifts.  
  
Hanging against the wall next to her dressing table was an elegant gown. Lothiriel quickly crossed the room and reached out to touch the fabric that made the full skirt of the dress. It was rich, soft velvet. The gown itself was a dark green, the green of Rohan, and on each shoulder a flowing silk cape that matched the dress in color was held in place by brooches of emerald stones set in gold.  
  
An envelope with her name on it, and the words "Read First," sat on her dressing table; it caught her attention. She tore her gaze away from the gown and picked up the envelope. Under it was a small, wooden box. Intricately carved into the box's lid was the white horse of Rohan's flag. She quickly opened the envelope and read the letter contained within, written by Eomer.  
  
Lothiriel,  
Though we have only been betrothed for a short month, and have known  
each other for only a few more, I feel as if I have shared my whole  
life with you. Your presence has lifted my spirits, made me a better  
King to my people, made me a better man...the love you give to me so  
freely resides in a part of my soul I thought would always be void,  
but now know can never totally fill for I love you more everyday we  
are together.  
  
Tomorrow night, as you know, begins the harvest celebration. It will  
be the first celebration we will attend together as a betrothed  
couple. It would do me honor for you to wear the gown I have given  
you in the color of your future kingdom. Eowyn helped me pick it out,  
and she assures me you will like it and it will fit you correctly. I  
hope she is not mistaken.  
  
In the box is a gift I had made by a skilled craftsman here in Minas  
Tirith, for you, shortly after the first time we met in Edoras during  
my coronation. It was just completed a week ago. I hope you like it,  
and that you will wear it at the celebration tomorrow.  
  
For now you have my heart, and once we are wed you will have me in  
entirety. Go ahead and open the box...I know the suspense is killing  
you.  
  
Your Beloved Husband-To-Be,  
Eomer  
  
As tears flowed freely from her eyes, Lothiriel laughed at the last line of his note and used the back of her hand to wipe her face before she reached for the box. She placed the letter on her dressing table for safekeeping, and she carefully opened the delicate lid of the box; her hands shook slightly with emotion. Inside was a golden charm, about the size of her palm, matching the horse carved in the lid of the box. It was strung on a delicate chain that looked to be made of mithril.  
  
She lifted the necklace from the box and stared at it closely. The mithril chain glowed in the light provided by the fire from the hearth adjacent to her dressing table. Her gaze turned across the room when she heard a soft knock on her chamber door. She quickly wiped her face again and pushed her loose hair back from her face and shoulders. "Who is it?" she asked as she crossed the room to open the door.  
  
"Your father," Imrahil said cheerfully to her through the door, "here to wish you a good night as promised." His pleasant expression turned troubled when he met the tear stained face of his daughter as she opened her chamber door. "Lothiriel, what's the matter?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"Nothing!" Lothiriel said as she jumped into his arms. "I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life!"  
  
Imrahil stumbled into her chambers, his daughter still hanging about his neck. "I see," he said with a surprised chuckle at her impromptu hug, "then why do you look as if you have been crying?" He untangled her arms from around his neck and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could see her face.  
  
"Because I was, I mean I am!" she said. Her eyes still wept big, happy tears. "Eomer gave me the most beautiful gifts for our one month anniversary."  
  
Imrahil looked at her with a slight frown on his face and said, "One month anniversary?"  
  
"It's a long story Father," Lothiriel replied as a shy smile graced her lips, "and a little personal."  
  
"Oh, I see." Imrahil said. "Well then, it is probably better that I not hear it." He winked at her slyly and looked across her chambers at the gown hanging on her wall. "He presented you with a gown for the harvest celebration tomorrow, I presume."  
  
"Yes," Lothiriel said, her voice hurried and excited, "and he also gave me this!" She lifted the necklace she still held in her hand for her father to see.  
  
Imrahil inspected the necklace and said, "An exquisite gift appropriate for a future queen." He smiled at his daughter and crossed the room to where the gown was hanging. "He wishes for you to wear the color of Rohan tomorrow," he said in a quiet voice, almost to himself, as he fingered the green fabric of the dress.  
  
"Are you alright, Father?" Lothiriel said noticing the pensive look on his face. She moved to stand next to him and said, "It is appropriate now that we are to be wed, is it not?"  
  
He turned to face her and took both her hands in his. "Yes, of course." he said and smiled at her gently. "I just realized I will not see you in the blue of Dol Amroth anymore."  
  
Lothiriel looked at her father, her face etched with love and a little sadness. She said, "You will see me in it one more time. My wedding day."  
  
Imrahil stared at his daughter as she stood in front of him, and he admired the woman she had grown into seemingly to him within the last year. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said in her ear, "I am proud of you, Lothiriel. You will make a fine queen, wife and mother."  
  
"Thank you," she said back to him in a whisper.  
  
They held their embrace for several moments, and then Imrahil leaned back from Lothiriel and said, "I will let you rest now. Tomorrow will be an eventful day." He turned, walked toward her door, and Lothiriel followed closely behind. "Goodnight," he said simply as he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Goodnight, Father." she replied quietly.  
  
Imrahil started to close her chamber door, but stopped suddenly and said, "Oh, and Lothiriel, I hope you aren't too disappointed I didn't let you and Eomer wed in the Rohirric tradition." He winked mischievously at her, and he quickly shut the door before she had a chance to respond. The last thing he saw was his daughter's mouth fly open and her cheeks start to burn a bright shade of red. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N-The next chapter will be Eomer POV. 


	3. An Introduction

A/N-So here we are at Chapter 3. Eomer is going to give us a little history about our favorite couple...  
  
The large guest chambers for the King of Rohan were just as he had left them before he had exited for his evening ride with Lothiriel; they were warm and inviting, but quite cluttered. Eomer removed the heavy, green riding vest he wore and tossed it on the high backed chair next to the bed. He moved to a table that held a silver platter, goblets and decanter of brandy. He poured himself a drink, loosened the cloth ties of his white cotton tunic and then deposited himself onto a fur-covered lounger that sat in front of the fireplace. After Eomer pulled off his brown riding boots, the king reclined, sipped his brandy and thought of his evening with Lothiriel.  
  
She was a bit of a risk taker, he thought to himself. The evening rides were her idea initially, but he was as guilty as she, for he readied their horses each evening and dismissed his personal guard so king and princess could enjoy each other's company alone. Nothing untold ever happened during their rides; it's hard to be intimate galloping across a field each on their own horse. Though, they talked candidly with each other and indulged in a few innocent, personal moments during the quiet sections of their rides.  
  
During their ride that evening, Eomer had watched the princess gallop next to him on her horse, a bright smile on her face, and he was reminded of their initial meeting in Edoras. Prince Imrahil had sent for Lothiriel from Dol Amroth to attend Eomer's coronation, to meet Elessar, and to reunite with her brothers who had fought in the war by Imrahil's side. The prince had also promised to procure a horse from Eomer's stable for Lothiriel to take as her personal mount.  
  
Relaxing in front of the fire and sipping his brandy, Eomer remembered how she looked when she rode into Edoras surrounded by Imrahil's knights. Her hair was braided for the journey and she wore a blue riding cape; the hood was thrown back and draped on her shoulders. She rode astride and seemed quite comfortable in the saddle. As she dismounted and walked to greet her father at the base of the steps of Meduseld, Edoras' great golden hall, Eomer was first struck by her height. She was tall for a woman, an inch or two taller than Eowyn, who had always been the tallest lady in Edoras' court. Her raven-colored hair, blue eyes, and fair skin made him think of Queen Arwen, but the princess had a different presence about her; not as ethereal as Arwen, more spirited.  
  
What surprised Eomer the most about the princess was her knowledge of horses. The day after his coronation he and Imrahil found time to journey to Eomer's stables. Lothiriel accompanied them, and the three stood in a small lane of grass between two fenced areas holding the horses Eomer had ordered in from the broader pasturelands surrounding Edoras for the prince to inspect as possible mounts for his daughter.  
  
"The group on our left are mares," Eomer said, "and the ones on our right are geldings. All fine horses and quite suitable for the princess's needs." He watched closely as Lothiriel left her father's side and approached the pen containing the mares. She crouched low to look below the middle fence rail and appeared to be inspecting each of the mares' legs and feet. "If the prince would like to pick a few of his favorites from the pens I can arrange rides on each to make the decision easier," Eomer said not taking his eyes off the intent princess.  
  
"It is not I who will have to ride the animal in the end," Imrahil said and pointed in the direction of Lothiriel, "but my daughter. I'm sure she will take you up on your generous offer." Lothiriel took her cue from her father, and she immediately turned to pepper Eomer with questions about the horses in the pens. She asked about each horse's pedigree, temperament and past training under saddle.  
  
She even followed Eomer into the muddy pens when he caught one of the mares that she had asked to see closer. Eomer watched, very amused, as he stood at the head of the grey mare, and the princess walked confidently up to the animal and stroked the mare's neck, shoulder and down the horse's front leg. The princess squeezed gently on the back of the mare's canon bone while she pushed her hip into the mare's shoulder, which caused the animal to shift its weight and calmly lift its leg for Lothiriel to view the underside of its hoof for any abnormalities.  
  
Eomer chuckled to himself when the princess clapped her hands and shook her skirts at the animals to spook them into moving around the pen so she could watch their gaits. By the time Lothiriel picked out the two mares and gelding she liked most the sun had moved low in the sky, and Imrahil had left them to take council with his sons. "Thank you for being so patient, Majesty." Lothiriel said to Eomer. "It was a difficult decision to be sure. Your horses are the best quality I've ever seen."  
  
Eomer ordered the remaining horses in the pens released back to their pastures, and the three Lothiriel had chosen he placed in stalls in the royal stable for the evening. He turned to Lothiriel, offered his arm to escort her back to Meduseld, and said, "My lady, it was an honor to assist such a learned horsewoman in the choosing of her next mount. My only question to you is; how did a princess, raised on the shores of the great western sea, learn so much about horses?"  
  
They reached the top of the steps leading to Meduseld and Lothiriel turned to face Eomer, smiled, and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"On my honor." Eomer said simply.  
  
Lothiriel leaned toward Eomer slightly to reveal her secret and in a low voice said, "I suffer dreadfully from sea sickness." She looked at him for several moments, her face a mask of sincerity, and then broke into laughter.  
  
Eomer smiled broadly at her and started to laugh himself. "Perhaps if I join you tomorrow on the first of your trial rides, you will tell me how you came to your love of horses?" Eomer said.  
  
"That would be most enjoyable, Highness." Lothiriel said as she curtsied to the king. "I am looking forward to seeing the countryside of Rohan almost as much as riding your beautiful steeds." Though she smiled at him, Eomer noticed a slight look of concern in the princess's eyes.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and then it came to him. He, an unwed king, just invited an eligible princess to an afternoon ride without an escort. He fought the urge to slap his hand against his forehead and said, "Of course I will invite my sister, Eowyn, and your cousin Faramir, her betrothed, to join us. It will give us all time to bond since we will be related soon."  
  
Eomer noticed Lothiriel's shoulders relaxed slightly as she said, "That is a grand idea! I will inform my father of the day's plans for tomorrow." She curtsied again to Eomer, politely excused herself, and entered the fire lit doorway of the hall.  
  
As it turned out, Elessar wished for another day of council, and the ride with Lothiriel that Eomer had planned was postponed. He arranged that she could still ride one of the mares she had chosen from the pens, and on a break from the council Eomer found himself standing alone on the wide porch of Meduseld staring at the princess riding the mare in the field just outside Edoras' gates.  
  
Lothiriel spied the king standing on high, halted the mare she rode, and waved happily to Eomer. Eomer turned around and looked behind him to see who had caught the princess's attention. Since no one was around he figured it was himself and sheepishly waved back at Lothiriel. She covered her mouth and started laughing at him while urging her horse forward into a trot again and assuming her ride in the field. Eomer had not met many princesses in his lifetime, to be truthful she was the first, but he had the feeling this one wasn't going to be like any others he would likely meet.  
  
A few days later, Eomer, Lothiriel, Eowyn and Faramir found the time for their ride together. By that time Eowyn had already taken a liking to Lothiriel; the friendship at that point was greatly forged on the fact that Lothiriel picked Eowyn's favorite gelding out of the herd. "You have to admire someone who knows good horse flesh when they see it." Eowyn said to Eomer when she saw the gelding was one of Lothiriel's three choices in the stable. Eomer rolled his eyes at his slightly over righteous sister.  
  
So the foursome rode out of Edoras on a warm August afternoon, for Lothiriel to try out the handsome black-bay gelding, and for Faramir and Eowyn to sneak in some quality time together under Eomer's watchful eye, of course. They packed food and rode for several hours before they stopped for the mid day meal.  
  
"Here you are my lady," Eomer said to Lothiriel as he placed a cloth sack filled with food in front of her. They stopped their ride by a small glen of trees positioned in the center of a large, hilly field about three hours ride from the gates of Edoras. Faramir and Eowyn settled under a tree, out of earshot of Eomer and Lothiriel, to discuss their upcoming nuptials and other personal details. The king laid out a large green wool blanket under a wide shade tree for he and the princess to share their meal upon. "Not very fancy I'm afraid," he said to her as she started to pull the contents of the sack out.  
  
"Oh no," Lothiriel said as she took a very generous bite of bread and cheese together, "this is perfect." She spoke her last few words through a full mouth and was quite focused on the food in front of her.  
  
Eomer just stared at the princess who happily munched on her food, moving her head side-to-side and chewing, as if she was singing a tune to herself in her head, a pleasant smile on her face between mouthfuls. Lothiriel suddenly noticed she was being watched rather closely and froze in mid- bite, looked at Eomer, and said, "I was hungry."  
  
"I noticed," said Eomer, an amused smile played across his face.  
  
Lothiriel swallowed her large bite of food rather roughly and put her food down in front of her, straightened her riding skirt across her lap, and sat up a little taller. "Pardon my manners, Majesty," Lothiriel said as she blushed prettily. "I guess I forgot whose company I was in. Perhaps your presence reminds me of my brothers'."  
  
"Well, first of all, you need not call me Majesty when we are in such an informal setting," Eomer said. "I would greatly appreciate if you would call me Eomer because then I could drop the Lady and just call you Lothiriel." The princess smiled broadly at his suggestion. "And secondly, I am glad you are enjoying my hospitality," he said as he pointed to the food in front of her, "and even more so that you are as comfortable around me as your own family. For that is what we will be soon enough come the wedding of my sister and your cousin."  
  
Lothiriel wordlessly nodded her approval at Eomer's declaration and then picked up her food again. She waited to take another bite until she saw Eomer lean back against the tree, kick his feet out in front of him, and comically take a giant bite out of his meal. Lothiriel giggled at the king's antics and resumed eating her bread and cheese in a rather unladylike manner.  
  
"So," Eomer said picking up the conversation again, "you have ridden all three of the horses now. Which one do you think will make the trip back to Dol Amroth?"  
  
"Well," Lothiriel said as she leaned back on her hands with her arms straight behind her, "it's between the grey mare and this gelding." Lothiriel sighed and turned to look at the gelding grazing off the land next to the others' horses under the shade of the trees they sat beside. "The chestnut mare was wonderful too and had I no other horses to choose from she would have been perfect in my eyes. However, the grey and this gelding have such lovely movement and are a little smoother to sit upon."  
  
Eomer continued eating and nodded his agreement with the princess's judgment. "And out of the mare and gelding, which are you inclined toward right now?" he asked genuinely interested in her opinion.  
  
"Oh," Lothiriel said as she tilted her head back and stared up into the intricate branches of the tree they sat under, "that is a good question." She paused for a moment and appeared to reflect on the attributes of each horse. She finally moved her head to look back at Eomer and said, "The grey mare is appealing because of her breeding ability later in life. However there is something about the gelding...he is so handsome and game. Why did you ever geld him?"  
  
"He was too rank as a stud," Eomer answered the princess, his voice gruff. "He was overly aggressive and picked fights too quickly in the field. Even our best horsemen had trouble handling him. But now that he's a gelding he's good-natured enough to be fit for a princess." Eomer and Lothiriel laughed together and Eomer said, "It must run in his dam line. She's had two foals, both by different sires, and both fighters. This gelding's half- brother is Brego, Elessar's horse. We had mind to put that horse out of its misery till Elessar tamed him with that Elfish tongue of his."  
  
He smiled at the princess who turned to look at the gelding again, this time with greater respect. "Perhaps I should find a place of honor in my stables for their dam, for if you choose the gelding, both of her foals will have carried only royalty," he said to Lothiriel. She turned her attention back to the king and grinned.  
  
"We shall see," Lothiriel said, her voice teasing.  
  
Several days later, when Prince Imrahil and his family decided to depart Edoras for Dol Amroth, the princess did indeed choose the gelding as her horse. To her great surprise, Eomer gifted the grey mare Lothiriel also admired to her father as thanks for saving Eowyn's life on the battlefield after she had slain the Witch King. Imrahil graciously accepted the gift, knowing full well Eomer meant it more for his daughter, but searched for a legitimate way to grant it.  
  
When they approached each other to say their goodbyes Eomer helped Lothiriel mount her horse and said, "Take good care of him, Princess. He is a fine horse, and Lady Eowyn will have no qualms claiming him for herself should she discover him mistreated." She nodded silently at him, and he realized she had been curiously quiet all morning before her family's departure. Once she secured her seat on the big horse he gently kissed her hand; his tongue discreetly touched the soft skin between her knuckles.  
  
She looked down at him from her horse, her eyes kind and clear, and she said, "I will take care of him, my Lord, for he is now my most cherished possession." She looked at the king for a few more moments and then rode forward to stand between her brothers and behind her father.  
  
As Eomer watched Imrahil's party ride off toward their home by the sea, Lothiriel astride the dark bay gelding, he thought back to his time with the princess. Except for a few words about Eowyn and Faramir's upcoming wedding and her family, they had talked of nothing but horses. And, as he stood on the steps of Meduseld watching her leave, he was more than a little surprised to realize he was going to miss his simple talks with her. Their time together had been so innocent, uncomplicated and enjoyable. And it wasn't just because he thought her beautiful, which he did, it was because he genuinely liked her company, the way he always enjoyed time with Eowyn.  
  
After the party disappeared into Rohan's landscape, Eomer entered the large hall. He started down the corridor leading to his personal library, but stopped short of the room's door. After a moment's pause he turned on his heels and briskly walked off, in search of Faramir, to inquire about the craftsmen of Minas Tirith.  
  
~  
  
Almost asleep on the lounger in front of the fireplace in his quarters at Minas Tirith, Eomer took the last sip of his brandy and rose to retire for the evening. He had an early council with Elessar and the other lords of the west the next morning. He splashed some water from the washbasin on his dressing table onto his face, changed into a clean nightshirt, and pulled aside the heavy coverlet on his bed. Eventually he drifted off to sleep as he dreamed of horses, family, and his princess. 


	4. Princesses

A/N—I've found I love writing for Lothiriel! I grew up reading David Eddings' fantasy novels and always loved his conversation style of writing. He focused on intimate moments between his characters as the broader story happened around them. I can see that's where my writing is taking me. As always, thanks for your input...I will try to put it to good use. Hope you're enjoying the story! __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lothiriel awoke the morning of the harvest celebration to the sound of knocking on her chamber door. She noticed the light in her room was dim, for the sun had just started to rise. The knocking had started again after a brief pause, this time a little louder. The princess quickly pulled back her blankets and searched her room for her robe to cover her sleeping gown. By then the knocking had increased to a much more aggressive pace. "I'm coming!" she half shouted a little irritated with the early morning intrusion that had woke her from a particularly nice dream involving herself, Eomer, and a secluded hay loft in the royal stables.  
  
She found her robe and slipped it on as she worked her way toward the door. In the low light she tripped over a footstool sitting in front of her bed and cursed under her breath. She stumbled forward to the door, opened it at mid-knock, and came face to face with her soon to be sister-in-law, Eowyn.  
  
"So?" Eowyn, said.  
  
"So, what?" Lothiriel asked, her eyes still blurred from sleep.  
  
"Did he give it to you?" Eowyn said as she swept past her slightly confused friend and into the chamber. "Did you like it?"  
  
Lothiriel turned to look at the blond Princess of Ithilien and said in a tired voice, "Eowyn, what hour is it?"  
  
"Early." Eowyn said as she plopped herself down on Lothiriel's bed.  
  
"Isn't your husband going to miss you this early in the morning?" Lothiriel said and then sat down rather ungracefully in a chair next to the bed.  
  
Eowyn made an indelicate noise, waved her hand dismissively, and said, "Faramir sleeps like the dead and is a late riser. He'll just think I woke up at my usual time."  
  
"Lucky him," Lothiriel said, her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
Eowyn stuck her tongue out at her fellow princess and then assumed a look of anticipation. "So, come on! I see he gave you the gown," she said as she jutted her thumb in the direction of Eomer's gift hanging on the wall. "Tell me what you think of it!"  
  
Lothiriel sat up in her chair, smiled at Eowyn, and said, "I love it. He told me you helped him pick it out. Thank you."  
  
Eowyn wrinkled her face at Lothiriel. "Oh, I just made sure he told the dressmaker the correct size and gave my opinion about the style he had chosen," she said, her voice bright and cheerful. "He picked everything out by himself. I was fairly proud of him." She laughed in a way that immediately reminded Lothiriel of Eomer. The siblings had many matched mannerisms, Lothiriel had noticed recently; the way they laughed, how they looked when they were concentrating on an important task, and definitely how they swore in Rohirric.  
  
"Well, regardless," Lothiriel replied, "I thank you again for your efforts." She lifted herself from her chair and walked over to her dressing table. "And I love the necklace too!"  
  
"Necklace?" Eowyn asked and moved to stand next to Lothiriel.  
  
"Didn't he show you?" Lothiriel said as she pulled Eomer's second gift from its wooden box. "He told me he had it made for me after our introduction at his coronation." She handed it to Eowyn and, she noticed as her friend's eyes widened.  
  
"Did he now," Eowyn said under her breath as she carefully viewed the gold horse pendant and mithril chain for a few moments. "You said he had this made for you right after you met?"  
  
"Yes," Lothiriel said, her voice wearied. "Why?"  
  
Eowyn still looked closely at the necklace and said, "This is very similar to a gift my Uncle Théoden gave to his wife, Elfhild, when they wed, and she became Queen of Rohan. It looks like my brother had eyes for you sooner than he led us to believe." Lothiriel blushed at Eowyn's words and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Eowyn laughed mischievously and handed the necklace back to Lothiriel. "Well, at least he had the common sense to wait and give it to you after you were betrothed. That little bauble around your neck would've caused quite the commotion in Edoras' court had he given it to you sooner."  
  
Lothiriel put the pendant and chain back in its box while Eowyn positioned herself comfortably on the bed again. "I suppose I should try this on and make sure it does fit correctly," Lothiriel said as she attempted to change the subject and pointed to the gown on the wall.  
  
"I agree," Eowyn said, "and we have a big day ahead of us." She left her position on the bed again and headed across the room toward Lothiriel and the gown with a determined look on her face. "We have to make sure your gown fits and then meet Lady Arwen at the royal baths, for she has invited us to a day of pampering and relaxation before the celebration tonight."  
  
A little surprised at the high queen's generous offer Lothiriel said, "That is quite an honor."  
  
Eowyn started to unhook Lothiriel's gown from its hanger on the wall and said, "Not only that, she has arranged for two of her ladies-in-waiting to help us dress for tonight." She shrugged at Lothiriel's amused look. "What can I say? She likes us, and who can blame her with her main female companionship consisting of artificial, overbearing ladies of the court." Eowyn twisted her face and stuck her tongue out as if in disgust.  
  
"Quite right!" Lothiriel said in agreement and laughed loudly.  
  
"Ugh...did you see Lady Athermal at dinner last night?" Eowyn said as she started to undo the many buttons that held the back of Lothiriel's new gown closed. "She was groveling to Arwen and Elessar so fiercely I thought the Citadel guards were going to have to get a shovel from the stables to clean her from the floor."  
  
"I saw it," Lothiriel said and rolled her eyes. "I don't know how Lady Arwen remains so gracious in the face of such people." She was digging through one of her travel chests looking for the appropriate petticoats to wear under the gown. She found what she was looking for and started to disrobe from her sleeping gown.  
  
"Ah, but that is a skill you too will have to acquire," Eowyn said as she placed her hands through the bodice of the gown and out the bottom so it could be lifted over Lothiriel's head, "for the court of Edoras is not as caddy as Minas Tirith, but still hosts people who will make your skin crawl with their dreadful insincerity." She faked a shudder with her shoulders, and she smiled a crooked smile at Lothiriel.  
  
Lothiriel giggled at Eowyn and turned to stand in front of the blond woman, her hands lifted over her head. Eowyn grabbed a hold of Lothiriel's raised hands and guided the gown carefully over the princess's head. "Oh, I've had some practice being the only princess in my father's court at Dol Amroth," Lothiriel said, her voice muffled by the gown's fabric as her head emerged through the top of the bodice, "but I suspect it will...how should I say this...intensify once I become a queen."  
  
"There!" Eowyn said with satisfaction as she straightened the skirt of the dress over Lothiriel's layers of undergarments and turned her to face a long mirror next to the dressing table. "I think this is going to fit you perfectly."  
  
Lothiriel looked at her reflection and admired the gown's elegant simplicity. A small smile graced her lips. "You guessed my size?" she asked Eowyn, her voice tinged with disbelief.  
  
Eowyn stopped buttoning the back of the dress and glanced over Lothiriel's shoulder, a feigned solemn look on her face, and said to their reflections in the mirror, "Well, no, not actually. I had Eomer send a messenger to Dol Amroth two weeks ago so we could have your exact measurements from your personal dressmaker."  
  
"Oh," said Lothiriel, "the mystery is revealed."  
  
"Yes," Eowyn said with a smile. "I have a good eye for such things, but not that good. And I'll say another thing; your father should have no worries about you remaining chaste while in this gown. You'd be wed by the time Eomer could get all the buttons of this dress undone with those big hands of his!"  
  
Lothiriel laughed loudly, covered her mouth with her hand, and said, "Maybe this isn't such a wonderful dress after all!"  
  
"Spoken like a true rider's woman!" Eowyn said and smiled broadly. "Don't let Eomer catch you talking like that. He may consider it an invitation for debauchery." The two princesses erupted with gales of laughter and leaned on each other for support.  
  
After they admired the gown a little more, placed it back on its hanger on the wall, and Lothiriel had changed into a simple linen dress, the two women made their way to the royal baths located on the other side of the palace. "This is going to be a grand day!" Eowyn said, her eyes filled with excitement. "Our gentlemen are in council with Elessar all day so I know they will be hungering for a carefree evening."  
  
Lothiriel smiled at Eowyn's observation and said, "No doubt! And we get to take our breakfast while at the baths." Both Eowyn and Lothiriel sighed deeply. They looked at each other and commenced in harmonized giggles as they joined hands and increased their pace to the baths.  
  
As they entered the wing of the palace that housed the baths they smelled lavender and rose in the air. They passed under a tall stone archway and into a small garden that separated the actual baths from the palace. Lothiriel noticed the morning air was brisk, and the sky was cloudless. The women stepped into the tiled foyer of the royal baths and saw Queen Arwen just inside. She spoke quietly with one of the female servants. Lothiriel and Eowyn waited in the foyer until the queen's attention was centered on them, and then they gracefully curtsied. "Queen Arwen," said the princesses in unison.  
  
"Please," said the queen as she approached the women, "let us forget about court formalities." Arwen smiled softly at Eowyn and Lothiriel. "It is refreshing to be in the company of two ladies so like myself, and I would not have titles come between us today!" Eowyn winked discreetly at Lothiriel.  
  
Eowyn and Lothiriel both nodded their agreement with Arwen, and the three ladies moved into the main chamber of the building. It housed a large bath, rectangle in shape and big enough for several people, which was in the center of the chamber. The water it held was clear and steaming in the cool morning air. Off to the side of the chamber was a smaller circular bath filled with water milky in color from dissolved bath salts and oils. Three female servants were busy on the far side of the room laying out long, soft cotton robes and setting a table with fruits, breads and cheeses. After they finished their work, Arwen thanked and excused the servants.  
  
"I hope the food is to your liking," Arwen said as she pointed to the table. "If we like, our mid day meal can be served here as well." Lothiriel noted how the queen's voice always had a musical quality; it put her at ease and often made her smile.  
  
"The food looks delicious." Eowyn said. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"It is I who should thank you for accepting my invitation," Arwen said, her voice laced with laughter, "for I wish to hear all about how your marriage to Faramir fares, and Lothiriel's late night rides across the fields of Pelennor with her intended!" Lothiriel's face flushed at Arwen's words, and Eowyn laughed merrily at her friend's expense. Arwen put a comforting hand on Lothiriel's shoulder and with a twinkle in her eyes said, "Let us fill ourselves completely, take to the baths, and talk of things most dear to our hearts!"  
  
A/N-Not too much longer and then we get to party! 


	5. Second Encounter

A/N—Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to update. I've been spending more time out at the barn riding my horse than inside writing about them. ( I should have another chapter out soon. I hope everyone doesn't mind the flashbacks to E&L's courtship days. The next one will be from L's perspective...I'm thinking E's proposal. Let me know what you think—and I have finally found out how to receive anonymous reviews so feel free to send them now.  
  
Thanks to Laureate for pulling me out of the past, past tense hell I was so foolishly stuck in!!!  
  
Eomer rode at the head of the eored that escorted Eowyn to Minas Tirith for her wedding to Faramir. As he approached the large gate to the city, he noticed the swan flag of Prince Imrahil was flying on a standard below the flag of Gondor, the white tree. The prince and his family had already arrived for the celebration.  
  
He thought to himself, if she could strike his fancy as she had many months before in Edoras, if he felt as comfortable around her as he remembered feeling, he would consider speaking with her father about their union. He thought about the pretty Princess of Dol Amroth almost every day since she departed Rohan after his coronation. And as Eomer entered the great white city, he realized he knew not what he would say to her upon seeing her again.  
  
After ascending the multiple levels of Minas Tirith, through the happy crowds of the city's residents, Eomer and his party reached the royal palace's courtyard where many friends, Elessar, Faramir and Imrahil included, met them. As Eomer warmly greeted all in the courtyard, his eyes searched for Lothiriel with no luck. In the greetings he shared with Imrahil, the prince did not mention which of his family had made the trip for the wedding celebration. So, Eomer entered the royal stable yards to put his horse up for the day with thoughts of whether or not he would be able to reacquaint himself with the princess.  
  
As often as he could, Eomer cared for his horse personally. The structured, physical work relaxed him and gave him a great sense of satisfaction. He had left his personal groom in Edoras and looked forward to managing the wellbeing of his horse over the next several months he was to be in Gondor. As he entered the actual stable that housed the horses of visiting noblemen, Eomer noticed a large open stall at the end of the building's long aisle. He claimed the stall for his horse, and after he unsaddled and unbridled his mount, he gave the animal a thorough brushing.  
  
His work completed, the king started to walk the long aisle of the stable toward the doorway in search of food and rest in the palace. Halfway down the aisle, a familiar bay horse in a stall on his right caught his attention. He walked up to the stall and leaned on its half-door to see the handsome gelding he had gifted to Lothiriel back in Edoras. An unconscious smile came to Eomer's lips from the knowledge of what the presence of the gelding in the stable meant; the princess had come for the wedding.  
  
"Hello, Eomer," said Lothiriel from behind the king in the doorway of the stable. Eomer turned quickly to face the princess. Standing in the entranceway of the stable, she was backed by the bright light of the late afternoon sun and appeared to glow. The light outlined the feminine curves of her body through her layered, sheer-fabric dress. It was the color Eomer always imagined the sea, having never seen it before, a muted blue- green. Her dark hair cascaded loose down her back and strands by her face were caught with a silver clip behind her head and was adorned with small white flowers picked that morning from one of the palace's gardens.  
  
"My Lady Lothiriel," said Eomer as the princess joined him in front of her horse's stall.  
  
"I thought we were to dispense with titles when in private company," said Lothiriel as a smile graced her lips.  
  
"Ah, yes," Eomer said, "excuse my forgetfulness, Lothiriel." Eomer stressed her name as he spoke it, and he winked at her playfully. He impulsively scooped her hand in his and kissed it gently while bowing low in front of her as a sign of greeting. "It is good to see you again."  
  
Lothiriel giggled at the king and said, "I have to confess that I have greatly anticipated your arrival. I have many stories to tell you concerning Cyning."  
  
"Cyning," Eomer said to the princess with a small smile on his face. "You've given him a Rohirric name." He nodded his head toward the black bay horse in the stall in front of them and smiled broader at Lothiriel as he noticed her blushing. "Did you name the mare I gifted to your father as well?"  
  
Lothiriel nodded to him and said, "Cwen."  
  
"King and Queen is it then, Princess?" Eomer asked laughing full heartedly. "Well done! Their names suit them nicely." It pleased him that the princess desired his company, even if it was only to tell him of her adventures with her horse. He looked at her smiling brightly back at him, and he felt his stomach flutter with nerves slightly. It was the first time he ever felt uncomfortable in her presence. He suddenly realized he still had Lothiriel's hand in his, and he quickly let it go to turn and face Lothiriel's horse. Leaning on the half-door again, he tried to start a casual conversation with the princess to settle his nerves. "So, how has he performed for you these last few months?"  
  
Seemingly oblivious to Eomer's slightly shaken attitude, Lothiriel leaned on the half-door of Cyning's stall, next to the king, and stared with obvious love at the animal in front of them. "Oh Eomer, he is wonderful!" Lothiriel said. "I actually came to Minas Tirith before the new year so I could continue riding him. Winters in Dol Amroth are severe by the sea and no place for horse riding, but the winter here was quite mild. I was able to ride almost every day."  
  
Her words tumbled out of her mouth with excitement, and Eomer noticed that when the princess was comfortable and relaxed with her surroundings, she used her arms and hands to animate her stories. He thought it adorable, and though he tried to calm his senses so he could regard her rationally, he had trouble not noticing the sweet smell of the princess; it was like jasmine on a warm summer night. He also noticed the tiny beauty marks that decorated her otherwise flawless skin. There was one on her right cheek and another small one near her collarbone and one on the nape of her neck. He found himself wondering where else they graced her body.  
  
"...and he's quite a good swimmer," said Lothiriel. Eomer, who lost track of the conversation because he had concentrated too hard on the princess herself and not on what she had said, was jolted back to the discussion by Lothiriel's unusual statement.  
  
"Swimmer?" Eomer asked. "You've taken him swimming?" He regarded the Princess with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Of course!" said Lothiriel matter-of-factly. "You've never swum on horseback?"  
  
Eomer placed the princess's arm on his to escort her out of the stable and said, "Lothiriel, you use boats for swimming and horses for riding on dry land. Although I can understand your confusion, hailing from Dol Amroth and all. Your people tend to think they can make anything sea-worthy."  
  
The princess rolled her eyes at Eomer as she accepted his arm, and she let him guide her out into the stable yard and back toward the palace. "Funny. Very funny," she said and playfully pinched his arm. Eomer grimaced with pain, playing up her pinch. "Seriously, haven't you ever traversed a river on horseback?" Lothiriel asked.  
  
"Of course I have." Eomer said.  
  
"One that was deep enough for the horse to swim across?" she asked.  
  
"We tend to go across those sections of river by bridge. Besides, who wants to ride with a wet saddle and armor?" Eomer said teasing Lothiriel. Their pace slowed to an amble when they reached the center of the stable yard, and the sun had just set in the west giving the sky a crimson and purple hue. The evening was warm for a spring night, and the air tranquil, which made it seem a little humid. "So where do you do this swimming with Cyning?" he asked her.  
  
Lothiriel raised her face to view his, smiled a lopsided grin at him, and said, "In the sea, of course. There are several coves along the shore by my home where the waters are calm and deep, and the footing is all sand." She inhaled deeply as if she tried to smell the salty air of her homeland, and then she sighed loudly. "I'm looking forward to swimming there again this summer when my family returns home after Faramir and your sister's wedding."  
  
"And the horse enjoys it?" Eomer asked.  
  
"He loves it!" said Lothiriel excitedly. "At first it took some time to convince him sea foam wasn't going to burn his hooves off, but after that was over I could hardly stop him from charging into the water once we reached the beach."  
  
"Sea foam?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Oh," Lothiriel said and blushed softly at Eomer, "that's what they call the white line that forms when the sea water reaches the shoreline. I'd imagine to a horse it looks like a giant snake on the shore that they have to cross to enter the water." Eomer bore a small smile on his face and nodded his understanding wordlessly to Lothiriel. They walked in silence for a while before Lothiriel decided to speak again. "It is quite deep where the Anduin flows near the city. Perhaps we can go riding together soon, and I can show you how well Cyning has taken to water."  
  
Eomer was pleased with himself for maintaining such a neutral expression after the princess's exciting invitation. She wanted to go riding with him, and he wanted nothing more than to saddle their horses right then and there. But his better senses won out, and he said, "I accept your invitation and furthermore would like to bring my sister along with us. I believe she would greatly enjoy seeing your gelding again, and the distraction from her upcoming nuptials will be good for her, I suspect."  
  
He truly desired to spend time with Eowyn before she wed; Eomer knew that after her union with Faramir she would be traveling to her new home in Ithilien and out of his life in a small way. But Eowyn's inclusion was also meant as a sign of respect toward Lothiriel. He wanted the princess to know he held her in high opinion, and that her status was worthy of a chaperone while in his presence on planned public excursions. It surprised Eomer to realize that in his mind if not openly yet, he had already begun to court her.  
  
They reached the entrance of the palace and stood together outside the doorway to Elessar's throne room. "Please excuse me. I would like to freshen myself before the evening meal," Lothiriel said. She curtsied to Eomer and turned toward the long corridor that led to her chambers in the palace. Just as she reached the corridor's arched entranceway, she stopped and looked at Eomer again and said, "And Eomer, you are correct that a wet saddle is unpleasant, and I can only imagine wet armor is the worst. I don't use a saddle when Cyning and I swim together. If we do ride to the Anduin, I would suggest that you and Eowyn ride bareback. You can tell Eowyn I wear a simple cotton riding skirt; one that I don't mind getting wet."  
  
"I will rely on your expertise in this matter, my Lady." Eomer said and bowed grandly and formally to Lothiriel now that they were back in the palace. "As for the Lady Eowyn, you can pass your words on to her yourself at dinner tonight. She has spoken of you often these last few months, and she is curious to hear for herself how you are getting along with Cyning."  
  
"I look forward to speaking with you both at dinner, your Majesty." Lothiriel said. Eomer watched the princess closely as she curtsied gracefully again to him. She had picked up on his more formal way of addressing her. She turned and retreated to her chambers, and Eomer stood watching the princess walk away until the elegant, short train of her blue- green skirt disappeared around a corner. His imagination conjured visions of Lothiriel carefree and galloping her bay gelding along a sand-lined beach, her hair loose and flowing behind her, and the spray from the waves of the sea soaking horse and rider...  
  
~  
  
"Eomer?" said Faramir, Steward of Gondor, as he looked at the obviously lost-in-thought young King of Rohan. The morning council with Elessar had stopped for the afternoon meal, and Faramir and Eomer had stepped outside into Minas Tirith's large courtyard for a breath of fresh air and to stretch their legs. Faramir received no reaction from his brother-in-law, so he waved his hand in front of the tall, blond man's face.  
  
Faramir's actions jerked Eomer from thoughts of the past to present day. With a start, Eomer turned his focus to the steward and said, "What?"  
  
"What were you thinking so hard upon?" Faramir asked with a chuckle.  
  
Eomer turned his head, glanced at his friend beside him, and said, "The sea."  
  
"Ah," said Faramir with a sly smile on his face, "you mean my cousin. Well, that's to be expected with your wedding so close. I found it very hard to concentrate on anything but your sister in the weeks before our marriage as well. Sort of unnerving, isn't it?"  
  
"Faramir, I already told you that I don't want to hear about your devious actions with regard to my younger sister," said Eomer, a pained look on his face. "And yes, it is a little unnerving. I haven't felt this distracted since I was a boy trapped in Meduseld learning about the history of the Riddermark on a pleasant summer day."  
  
"It will pass," said Faramir with an amused look on his face. Eomer cast him a dubious glance and then shook his head doubtingly. "Trust me, my friend," said the steward, and he laughed a rich, full laugh.  
  
"So am I to tell my sister you no longer day dream about her?" Eomer said as he mockingly challenged Faramir.  
  
The steward smiled broadly at the blond king and said, "Oh no, my thoughts often drift to her, but being married I have a pleasant...how should I put this...outlet for such thoughts that you have yet to enjoy with my cousin." Eomer just stared, open-mouthed at his brother-in-law. "Come! The council is reconvening, and the sooner we start the afternoon session the sooner we can disband for the day." Faramir said and slapped the king on the back. The steward walked ahead of Eomer and into the palace, a huge smile on his face, for it was not often he was the cause of Eomer's embarrassment. In fact, all too often it was the other way around.  
  
A/N—I think I'm ready for the party now. Next chapter, I promise. And I will try to get it out soon. 


	6. Greetings, Princess

A/N—On to the party. Thanks again to Laureate for pulling me out of the past, past tense hell I was so foolishly stuck in!!! Those of you confused should reread chapters 3 and 5 (with much greater ease, I might add).  
  
Imrahil met Eomer before the young king reached Lothiriel's chamber door. "Eomer, a word please," said the prince.  
  
"Of course, Lord Imrahil," Eomer said, and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Eomer, you've been calling me 'Lord Imrahil' since you proposed to Lothiriel, and it is starting to make me feel old and stodgy," Imrahil said with a pained look. "Please, just go back to calling me Imrahil. I will still let you wed my daughter."  
  
Eomer chuckled quietly at his friend and soon to be father-in-law, and he said, "As you wish, Imrahil." He thought how funny and characteristic it was that both father and daughter preferred their formal titles ignored in the face of friendship. "What did you wish to speak about?" Eomer asked in the hopes of speeding up the discussion so he could get to his princess all the faster.  
  
"I know you are on your way to escort Lothiriel to the celebration, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I assumed that honor just for tonight," Imrahil said, and he smiled gently at the blond king. "It may be the last time I can do so before I deliver her to you in Edoras permanently."  
  
"I'm sure she would like nothing better, Lord—I mean Imrahil," Eomer said with a broad grin.  
  
Imrahil grasped arms with Eomer and said, "Thank you, my boy. One day, when you have a grown daughter of your own, I know you will understand my request fully. Though perhaps you do already." The prince released Eomer's arm and regarded him with a shrewd eye. "I saw your face at the wedding of your sister to my nephew."  
  
"Indeed," Eomer said, "saying goodbye to one dear to your heart is never easy." The king took a step closer to Imrahil, drew himself up to his full height, placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, and said, "If it means your heart is eased but a little, then know that I will never keep your daughter from you. You are welcome in the halls of Edoras anytime you wish, as I would hope the King and Queen of Rohan will be welcome at Dol Amroth."  
  
A little taken aback by the king's sincere words, Imrahil searched for a response. After a few silent moments he said, "You are a good man, Eomer. I see it in the respect of your riders, the loyalty of your people, and in the love my daughter feels for you. I did not know your father, but I knew Théoden. I have no doubts he would be very proud of the choices you have made as king."  
  
"Thank you." Eomer said simply.  
  
They nodded and smiled at each other, and then they parted wordlessly, Imrahil for Lothiriel's chambers, and Eomer for the great banquet hall of Minas Tirith. Imrahil, still reflecting upon the words he had shared with Eomer, stopped before the king was out of earshot. He turned, called to Eomer, and after the king moved to face the prince once more, Imrahil said, "My daughter...she is an old soul in a new body. She is her mother. And I know you will cherish that as much as I have all her life."  
  
"Yes." Eomer said, understanding the prince's full meaning. Imrahil smiled, his eyes slightly sad, and then he departed again to meet his daughter.  
  
Eomer watched him go and then headed toward the hall where the celebration was about to begin. His thoughts were on Imrahil's parting words and the woman that was Lothiriel's mother, Imrahil's beloved wife, Luinardaiel. He knew from his talks with Lothiriel that she had died when Lothiriel was fifteen, some six ago. She was taken by a plague that had swept the city of Dol Amroth, brought to its shores by invading Corsairs commanded by Sauron.  
  
But the princess, and Imrahil for that matter, rarely talked about the bad times in regard to the lady. They more often recalled stories revolving around her adventurous spirit and wicked sense of humor. Eomer believed they felt it did Luinardaiel no honor to dwell on the sad time that surrounded her death, when it was small and trivial in comparison to the truly grand way in which she lived her life. If Lothiriel was in fact her mother in spirit, Eomer felt lucky in having her as his queen. He planned on telling Lothiriel that very fact when he saw her that evening at the celebration.  
  
~  
  
Lothiriel waited anxiously in her chambers for Eomer to arrive and escort her to the beginning of the harvest celebration. The sun had set moments ago, and her sitting room and bedchamber were washed in violet twilight. Queen Arwen's maid, who had helped Lothiriel ready herself for the evening's events, had finished her work and excused herself a half hour earlier; the princess was left alone with her thoughts and an uneasy stomach.  
  
She wasn't sure why she was so nervous...well that wasn't entirely true, she corrected herself. She knew exactly why she was nervous...would he find her beautiful in his gift, the lovely green dress she wore; would he want to kiss her, and if so how would he caress her? She suddenly blushed a bright shade of red at where her thoughts had trailed.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror next to her dressing table for what seemed the fiftieth time, and she smoothed the front of the velvet dress with her hands. Dora, the lady-in-waiting, had commented on how regal and queenly she looked in the dress, but she waited for another's opinion, the most important opinion to her, before she would believe it herself. Normally, Lothiriel would find this type of behavior intolerable. She wasn't raised to base her beauty and self-worth on the opinion of any man, but was instead educated as her brothers had been, and encouraged to openly express herself. As a Princess of Dol Amroth, she considered herself any nobleman's equal, and that could've been where her need of Eomer's approval was rooted.  
  
He was a king and outranked even her father in nobility. Though she loved him more as a man than king of her future land, she still sought to please him and be worthy of the title Queen of Rohan. She fussed with her hair a final time before hearing a distinctive rap on her chamber door. She knew before opening the door that it was her father, and she wondered why he had come to call on her and wasn't already at the celebration.  
  
"Father," Lothiriel said as she opened her door, "what are you doing here?" She stood to the side so Imrahil could enter, and she closed the door behind him.  
  
Ignoring her question, Imrahil stood and admired his daughter for a moment and said, "Lothiriel, you are beautiful." His voice was thick with emotion; his face etched with deep love. He noted the modest look Lothiriel assumed, and he took her hands gently in his. "I mean it," he continued, "I don't think I have ever seen you look so lovely."  
  
"Thank you, Father." Lothiriel said quietly.  
  
"The color of Rohan suits you, but of that I had no doubts. You have been blessed with good fortune concerning all things originating from that land." Imrahil said. "First and foremost, your young king. I know it was he you were expecting to call upon you tonight, but I have exercised my right as a father to escort you to the celebration this evening. I hope you don't mind." He smiled at her softly and squeezed her hands, which he still held in his own.  
  
"Of course I don't mind!" Lothiriel said, and she grabbed her father in a warm embrace. But before Imrahil had a chance to close his arms around her fully, she pulled away and looked at him, her eyes deathly serious. "Are you sure I look acceptable? Do you think Eomer will approve?"  
  
"Acceptable?" Imrahil said, his voice heavy with disbelief. "Child, you will rival the queen herself tonight looking the way you do. And as for Eomer, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't try to put you over his shoulder and carry you to the nearest clergyman to make you his queen this very night."  
  
"Father!" Lothiriel said as she covered her mouth in surprise at Imrahil's statement.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it past him," Imrahil said with mock disdain. "The man is rather impulsive." He stared at Lothiriel hoping his words put her at ease a little, and he was pleased to hear her stifled giggles. Grandly offering his arm to her, he said, "Now that we both agree you look ravishing, let us hurry to the celebration. We should arrive before Elessar and Arwen to show our proper respect."  
  
Still laughing, Lothiriel accepted her father's arm, and she let him lead her out into the corridor that lay before her chambers. The passage was empty and quiet except for the murmur of noise coming from the curved streets of Minas Tirith below the palace. The residents of the city were busy preparing for the next full day's events of the harvest celebration, and while the noblemen and women dined with the King and Queen of Gondor tonight, the common people would have festive gatherings with family and friends in their own homes this evening.  
  
Imrahil and Lothiriel walked in silence to the banquet hall. The prince stole a few glances at his daughter, whose focus never strayed from ahead of them. As they approached a corner just before the entrance of the banquet hall, Lothiriel grasped Imrahil's arm tightly and stopped abruptly. He halted next to her and cast a concerned look her way. Wordlessly, she smoothed the front and straightened the train and cape of her dress, touched the back of her elegantly done up hair, and inhaled deeply. Assured that everything was in place as it should be, Lothiriel directed a quick, excited smile at her father, and she assumed her most regal stature.  
  
Smiling broadly, Imrahil resumed escorting Lothiriel around the corner and into the banquet hall. The entrance to the hall was a large arched doorway, as were most of the entrances in the palace, and sat above a wide set of white marble stairs. Below, the banquet hall's floor was also white marble, but with a huge, centered inset of black marble patterned like a many-pronged star. Long dining tables that were covered in cream-colored linen, and festooned with large arrangements of flowers and greenery, set around the room framing the dance floor. Flaming torches, attached to several floor-to-ceiling marble columns, lit the hall with a romantic, golden light.  
  
Lothiriel quickly scanned the crowd of people already assembled in the hall for a glimpse of Eomer. She found him standing with Eowyn and Faramir next to the largest table in the hall; the table meant for the King and Queen of Gondor and their most honored guests. The three stopped their conversation when Eowyn spotted Imrahil and Lothiriel at the top of the hall's entranceway steps; she laid a gentle hand on Eomer's arm, and with a soft smile she directed his attention to his betrothed.  
  
Imrahil led Lothiriel down the steps and through the center of the hall. They received scattered greetings from the groups of Gondor's noblemen and ladies of the court, who were chatting quietly with each other.  
  
But it was the Riders of Rohan and ladies of Edoras' court present in the hall that stopped all conversation and acknowledged the pair with formal bows and curtsies. Imrahil, speaking in a voice only Lothiriel could hear, said, "They regard you with honor, even though you are not yet their queen. Do not doubt your aptness for Eomer on this evening or, for that matter, by his side in Edoras, my daughter." His voice was filled with pride and dignity.  
  
A sudden surge of confidence rushed through Lothiriel from her father's words. She nodded respectfully at each of the Rohirrim who bowed or curtsied before her; most had come to Minas Tirith for Eowyn's wedding a few months earlier and had decided to stay until their king returned to Rohan.  
  
Lothiriel wasn't sure, until this moment, how the members of Edoras' court would react to her marriage to their king. She knew his advisors had encouraged Eomer's desire to court her for the obvious reason that their union would greatly strengthen the ties between Rohan and Gondor. Her father's own advisors still hadn't stopped salivating over the increased potential for trade with Rohan, a country rich with livestock and grains. Advisors always loved marriages that served as political bonds with other kingdoms. But as for the members of court and the common people of Rohan, Lothiriel had a deep-seated concern.  
  
After her engagement to Eomer was made public, and word was sent back to Rohan of the king's return to Edoras in the fall for his marriage to a Gondorian princess, Lothiriel suffered many a withering glance from the unwed ladies of Edoras' court that were still present in Minas Tirith. At first she had shrugged off the women's disapproving looks as simple jealousy. Eomer was an extremely attractive man, after all. And he was a king as well. But the thought that perhaps they disapproved of her, not because she had won Eomer's affections, but because of her Gondorian heritage, slowly crept into Lothiriel's mind.  
  
She never spoke to Eomer of her doubts; instead she hid them and tried to convince herself that she would make it a priority to win over the people of Rohan, as she had their king. Now, standing in front of several of Rohan's most important noble's, and looking rather stately in the color of her future realm, she felt for the first time that she might have a chance at succeeding with her secret goal.  
  
Imrahil and Lothiriel finally made their way past the other guests, to the back of the banquet hall, where Eomer, Faramir and Eowyn were standing. Lothiriel watched Eomer closely as she and her father approached; he stared intently at her, but Eomer's expression was one she had never seen before and was unreadable. They stopped and Lothiriel stood before Eomer, never taking her eyes from his. Faramir greeted her first and said, "Cousin, you look absolutely radiant."  
  
Still keeping her eyes on Eomer, Lothiriel said, "Thank you, Faramir." Her voice had a slightly absent tone.  
  
Imrahil, Faramir and Eowyn were silent as Eomer stepped forward, very close to Lothiriel; he regarded her as if she were the only person in the room. She raised her chin slightly, and she held a serene look on her face as she stared closely at the king. Without saying a word, and with no concern for those present, Eomer placed a hand gently at the nape of Lothiriel's neck and kissed her rather passionately, considering the company that surrounded them. Eowyn, openly watching the couple embrace in front of her, grinned impishly. Faramir bowed his head, and he covered a small smile discretely with his hand, while Imrahil continued to watch the whole event unfold until he could take it no longer. The prince coughed loudly and purposefully at the pair.  
  
Paying no heed to the prince's uncomfortable noises, Eomer and Lothiriel finally separated from their kiss. Their faces still very close, they smiled brightly at each other. "Greetings, Princess," Eomer said quietly.  
  
"Greetings, my King," Lothiriel replied.  
  
"Welcome to the party," Eomer said. "It can begin now that you are here, for you are so exquisite this evening the party must be in your honor."  
  
Lothiriel smiled devilishly and said, "Alas, I am but a simple guest at this grand function. I thank you for your generous compliment though, my Lord. And might I add, you look very handsome this evening, as well."  
  
Faramir groaned and said, "Are you two going to be like this all night?" Eowyn jabbed him sharply in the ribs and shot him a cross look.  
  
"No," Eomer said, "I think we are done for awhile, at least." He grinned at Lothiriel and kissed her hand.  
  
"Oh, don't mind these two," Eowyn said to the couple as she stepped forward, past Faramir and Imrahil, and hugged Lothiriel. "I think it is wonderful how affectionate you are, Eomer. And it is good for the nobles of Rohan to see you so happy with Lothiriel. It will make her work easier when she's in Edoras."  
  
Eomer nodded at Eowyn and was about to thank her when he was interrupted by the sharp sounds of trumpets; they announced the arrival of Elessar and Arwen. All turned to see the king and queen at the entrance of the hall. Elessar looked splendid in a black velvet tunic, embroidered with the tree of Gondor in silver thread; Arwen, looking beautiful as always, wore a crimson silk dress with long flowing sleeves and a belt woven from golden fibers. They descended the marble steps leading to the floor of the hall, and they nodded their greetings to those that bowed before them.  
  
Eomer, Lothiriel and Imrahil stood in front of their places at the royal table, to the left of Queen Arwen's chair. Faramir escorted Eowyn to stand before their places, to the right of Elessar's seat. The group bowed with respect as Elessar and Arwen approached the table, and then all sat after Elessar held Arwen's chair for her, and both were seated. Quickly, servants carried platters of food and drink out to the many tables in the hall.  
  
All the guests waited to indulge in the bounty before them, for it was customary for Elessar to speak before the start of a celebration. The king waited till all the servants were done, and then he lifted his goblet and rose from his chair; his guests fell silent and watched the king attentively. He paused and looked around the hall at those who were gathered before him and spoke:  
  
"We are here to celebrate another year of peace and prosperity;  
another year out of the shadow that so plagued this land and its  
people. It has been our way to remember those who gave their lives in  
the pursuit of good, not by telling tales of the sorrow of their  
deaths, but by remembering their life. We remember what made them  
special and dear to us; we remember that which gave them the strength  
to fight for what is right and just. And I say to you now, this way  
is a fine way to celebrate our victory over evil.  
  
For it is in the celebration of life, that we continue to defeat  
darkness, despair and hopelessness. It is in the tales of our heroes  
that our children will learn courage, fortitude, and all that has been  
sacrificed for their future, and the future of their own children.  
And they will learn how to savor life, live life to its fullest, and,  
for the first time in many years, broaden their horizons.  
  
I ask you now, Knights and Ladies of Gondor, brothers and sisters of  
Rohan, look around you. Here tonight is the proof of our triumph.  
Friendships and unions forged, not out of desperation and fear, but  
through peace...and love."  
  
During the last line of his speech, the king glanced first at Faramir and Eowyn and then at Eomer and Lothiriel. "Raise your spirits," Elessar continued, "and pay tribute to our heroes, and the lessons we may learn from them." Prompting all to drink from their wine goblets in tribute, the king sat back down, and the celebration began with the clinking of goblets and the sound of happy voices throughout the hall.  
  
A/N—More party, and hopefully Gimli and Legolas, when we return. 


	7. They Always Go For the Dwarf

A/N—Thanks everyone for the reviews. I guess you guys really want to hear from Gimli and Legolas. I agree...I mean, come on...what's a party without the elf and the dwarf. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Soccer—First of all, what a great ID you have. And secondly, thank you for your kind words!  
  
LSOA—I liked Faramir's groan too. I think he is written too sensitively most of the time. I don't buy it. Eowyn wouldn't fall for a guy who wasn't at least a little tough. I think I am going to write him as a smartarse. Hee he he!  
  
Haldir—We need a Legolas & Gimli World Tour, don't you think?  
  
Jynessea—I'm glad you liked the kiss too...that was my favorite part as well. I just watched TT the other day, and Eomer is so hot it physically hurts me. Sigh.  
  
Klaw—What a nice compliment! I'm glad you really got into the story.  
  
Magsluvsaragorn—I agree that Eomer is woefully underused. I'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
Eokat—Thanks so much. I'm really trying to make it interesting and fun. As for Eomer throwing her over his shoulder, well that just seemed like something he'd do...or that I'd wish he'd do. (  
  
Tracey—Thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
Laureate—I almost wrote, "This colon is dedicated to Laureate..." Just kidding! I hope your computer is fixed...let me know any other technical comments you might have, and thank you for all your help. It really means a lot to me. ________________________________  
  
During the feast, Lothiriel sat between Eomer and her father. The table held so much food that she could hardly decide what to place upon her plate. Eomer, she noticed, didn't have the same difficulties, for he eagerly took a large heap of everything offered.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you are enjoying the feast, Eomer," Arwen said delicately from her seat beside the blond king.  
  
"You have no idea, my Lady," Eomer said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Princess," Elessar said as he directed his attention to Lothiriel, "it appears you will not have to fulfill your pledge to marry Faramir after all." The high king had a mischievous grin and roguish twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Lothiriel laughed openly and looked past Eomer and Arwen, who both looked a little confused at Elessar's comment, and she said, "I had forgotten about that! Obviously, more than politics serves as discussion in your council meetings with my cousin, Elessar."  
  
"What's this all about?" Eomer asked, wanting in on the humor.  
  
Imrahil chuckled and answered him, "It was the ill effect of my sons, I'm afraid. When Lothiriel was little more than eight years of age, her brothers teased her that she would be married off to an orc to mend relations with Mordor. Older brothers can be horrible beasts at times. Anyway—right in the middle of a meeting with my advisors, and before her mother could stop her, my sweet daughter burst into the council room and declared, for all to hear, that she would never marry an orc; and that if I ever tried to make her do so, she would run away and marry Faramir."  
  
"I was so infatuated with you, Faramir, when I was young," Lothiriel said and directed a merry grin down the table to where her cousin sat.  
  
"That is the most adorable story I've ever heard," said Eowyn though a gale of laughter.  
  
"Which part?" asked Lothiriel with a giggle. "My brothers saying I had to marry an orc, or me saying I was going to marry Faramir?"  
  
"Both!" Eowyn said with delight. "Did you know that Eomer once told me our parents weren't actually my parents, but that they had traded some firewood for me from a local farmer?"  
  
Eomer choked on the wine he was drinking and exclaimed, "I never said that!"  
  
"You most certainly did! I was around six years old," Eowyn said, "and I remember it as if it was yesterday."  
  
Before Eomer could respond, Lothiriel excitedly said, "My brothers tried that one too, except they said I floated in from sea on some driftwood, and our parents took pity on me and took me in as their daughter."  
  
"Ah, yes." Imrahil said. "Hence, Lothiriel's nickname from her brothers for many years was, in fact, Driftwood."  
  
"Eomer used to put manure in my shoes before I woke up in the morning," Eowyn said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Amrothos used to tie nooses around the necks of my dolls and hang them from the ceiling of my chambers, in Dol Amroth; they were always just high enough that I couldn't get them down myself," said Lothiriel, referring to the youngest of her three brothers, and with an equally disgusted look.  
  
Eomer chuckled and said, "That's a good one; too bad I never thought of that. Eowyn and her dolls used to drive me crazy. She'd always want to play in my room, and she'd leave them lying around everywhere."  
  
"Growing up in Rivendell, with the Eldar, had its benefits, apparently," said Elessar. "What say you, my love?"  
  
Arwen set down the goblet of wine she held and demurely said, "I have two older brothers, and though they are Elf-kind, they are still older brothers. I seem to recall having my hair pulled a time or two, but I'm sure, if Elladan and Elrohir were here, they would say it was purely by accident."  
  
"There you have it," Eomer said smugly. "If the great sons of Lord Elrond can't resist a tease or two toward their little sister, how can you ever fault us mortal older brothers for enjoying the same?"  
  
Everyone at the table erupted with laughter at Eomer's words, including Queen Arwen, whose mirth was light and airy, like the sound of chimes on a breezy day. Lothiriel's laughter, however, was full-hearted and throaty; it made her eyes wide with tears, and her cheeks flush prettily. Eomer thought the princess was her most beautiful when she was laughing. And, luckily for him, he thought to himself, she was laughing most of the time.  
  
~  
  
After an hour or so, the guests still lingered at their tables picking at the remaining food on their plates and drinking from a selection of the palace's best wines and ales. Lothiriel chuckled to herself as she looked around the room; she watched as everyone leaned back in their chairs and assumed an overstuffed posture. The servants scurried around the hall and started to clear plates and utensils; off to the side of the marble dance floor, several musicians prepared their instruments.  
  
Lothiriel's stomach ached at the thought of dancing after such a large meal. She decided a small walk was in order, before the rest of the festivities continued. As she slowly rose from her seat, all the men at her table rose with her, out of courtesy. "Please, my Lords," Lothiriel said and bid the men to sit again, "I wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves after such a tremendous meal."  
  
Elessar and Faramir both took their seats again and grinned at the princess's truthful words. Eomer stayed standing and said, "Going for a walk, Princess?" Lothiriel nodded wordlessly to him, and he placed her hand on his arm. "Allow me to be your escort then, for I fear your father is in no condition to do so presently," he said and glanced down at Imrahil. The prince, who hadn't bothered to rise when Lothiriel had stood, looked fairly miserable; he had pushed his seat back from the table, his hands were resting on his overfull stomach, and he wore a slightly dazed expression.  
  
"Go with my blessing," Imrahil said and waved dismissively at the pair.  
  
As Lothiriel walked past her father, she laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I almost feel sorry for you, Father. Except—you could have stopped eating at any time." Imrahil made an indelicate sound and waved the couple off again. Eomer flashed a teasing grin at the prince, and then led Lothiriel out of the hall and into the great courtyard of Minas Tirith.  
  
They walked past the King's Tree, which was just starting to turn golden for the coming fall season, and to the edge of the courtyard. Lit torches were spread around the perimeter of the quad, but they provided minimal light; the bright stars above their heads were only slightly more effective. Eomer aimed the princess toward a dimly lit area, and once they were partially concealed by the darkness of the night, he swept her up into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they separated, Lothiriel had to struggle to catch her breath. She could only see part of his features in the low light, but she knew he was smiling the devilish smile of his that always caused her knees to buckle.  
  
"You're drunk," she said with an accusing tone.  
  
"Not really," Eomer said.  
  
"Well, I am a little, so you shouldn't take advantage," the princess said. "That cad, Faramir, kept ordering my wine goblet filled."  
  
Eomer caught her in another hard kiss, but this time the princess was ready; she pushed herself into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eomer grunted in surprise as Lothiriel, using the leverage of her arms around his middle-section, pulled her hips up and into his. She twisted her head to the side, forcing Eomer's mouth open wider so she could probe deeper with her tongue. Her hands closed into tight fists, and she pulled at the back of his soft, green tunic.  
  
As a small moan escaped his lips, Eomer placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently to break their heated connection. "Wait a minute," he said in an awed voice, "I thought you were the good one."  
  
Lothiriel looked at him with dreamy eyes and said, "When did we decide that?"  
  
"Well, we never really decided it...it's just that...well, I'm always the bad one," Eomer said slightly confused.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, and then she burst into loud peals of laughter. A small, unladylike snort escaped at the tail of her laughing jag, and the princess quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands and looked wide-eyed at Eomer. "Excuse me," she said; her words were mumbled from the hand covering her mouth and a suppressed giggle.  
  
Eomer laughed deeply and pulled her into a tight embrace. A broad smile spread across Lothiriel's face, and she flung her arms over his shoulders; he hugged her so fiercely that he lifted her off the ground. From over Eomer's shoulder, Lothiriel caught sight of two figures that entered the palace through the courtyard. One was lean and tall, like a sapling tree; the other was half the first's size and appeared twice as wide. She recognized them instantly and gasped in Eomer's ear.  
  
Lothiriel struggled out of Eomer's hold and turned him so he faced the palace entrance. "Look," she exclaimed.  
  
Eomer saw the odd pair as they entered the palace and flashed a quick grin at Lothiriel; he grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the palace. She wordlessly followed him, having to lift the front of her gown to keep from tripping.  
  
Eomer and Lothiriel entered the palace just before those they followed turned a corner leading to the banquet hall. In a deep, booming voice Eomer said, "What business does an elf and a dwarf have entering the palace of Minas Tirith, at this time of night?"  
  
The pair froze in their steps at Eomer's words; they spun around to face the king with wide smiles on their faces. "Well, if it isn't the King of Rohan, looking tall as usual," said the dwarf in a gruff voice.  
  
"Master Gimli," Eomer said in greeting as he looped Lothiriel's arm around his again and approached the dwarf. "You're looking well. I was hoping you two would show up sometime this week." He nodded at the elf standing nobly next to Gimli.  
  
"Lord Eomer, Lady Lothiriel," the elf said in a musical voice. "We could hardly pass the chance to see most of our friends together. Besides, the harvest celebration is renowned for its feasts, something Gimli would never miss."  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me, Prince Legolas," Lothiriel said to the elf, "for the first and last time we met was at Eomer's coronation, over a year ago." She smiled charmingly at the fair elf.  
  
"My Lady, I could never forget someone of your great beauty," Legolas said and bowed low before the princess.  
  
"Eomer's coronation," said Gimli in an excited voice, "now that was a celebration! I think it took me two days to recover."  
  
"Four days, my friend," said Legolas.  
  
Ignoring the elf's comment, Gimli continued, "But, if I remember correctly, this lovely creature was a princess from Dol Amroth then. And now, here she stands in the green of Rohan. Eomer, tell me you haven't run off, made a queen of the lass, and didn't invite us to the celebration!"  
  
Lothiriel giggled at the dwarf's words and said, "Nay, Master Dwarf. That is yet to come in Edoras, early this November."  
  
"And we hope you will both travel to Rohan with us for the wedding," Eomer said.  
  
"Magnificent news!" Gimli said with a roar. The dwarf jumped forward and clasped arms with Eomer. "Another party in Edoras...I'll pack my ax." He cast a mischievous wink at Lothiriel.  
  
Legolas slapped a hand on Eomer's back in congratulations and said, "We would be most honored to join in your celebration."  
  
"Ha!" shouted Gimli, "Speaking of celebrations...I'm starving." The dwarf turned in the direction of the banquet hall and quickly left the group in search of food and, most definitely, ale. Shaking his head in resignation, Legolas glanced at the king and princess, and then he turned to follow his friend. Eomer and Lothiriel followed close behind; both smiled brightly at the thought of enjoying their unusual friends' company the rest of the evening.  
  
~  
  
The celebration carried on late into the evening, and Lothiriel enjoyed many a dance with the nobles of both Gondor and Rohan. She preferred the traditional songs of Rohan to the more courtly ballads of Gondor. When the Rohirrim danced, it was far more robust and intimate. Lothiriel loved the closeness she and Eomer were allowed when they shared a dance to a song that originated from his land.  
  
During one such dance, Eomer whispered in her ear, "I am the luckiest man in the room, to have such a perfect woman promise to be mine." He squeezed his hand that lay on her back and drew her in closer to him.  
  
Lothiriel felt a heat stirring in her core, and she moved her head to look at his face. He stared back at her, and his eyes were penetrating; his mouth was curled in a roguish smile. She felt her face turn flush, and she fought the urge to stop dancing and kiss him fervently. "Why can't it be November tomorrow?" she asked with a ragged breath.  
  
Eomer's smile broadened and he said, "Because, it is a cruel world, at times, Princess. But I will promise you this—the longer we are forced to wait, the more we will cherish what awaits us. And that is a good thing, my love."  
  
~  
  
Just after midnight, Lothiriel had danced her feet sore, and she found herself deeply enthralled in one of Gimli's stories, along with Arwen and Eowyn.  
  
"Did he really say that?" asked Lothiriel with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes, my Lady," Gimli replied. "Elves seldom hold their tongues. It is my opinion that they've lived far too long to mince words." The dwarf suddenly remembered Queen Arwen was in his company, and he quickly sputtered, "No offense, dear Queen!"  
  
Arwen laughed lightly and said, "None taken, Master Dwarf. I agree with your assessment of Elfish nature, wholeheartedly! Particularly, in regards to the Prince of Mirkwood." She winked playfully at Gimli and smiled a sweet smile.  
  
"Well, I may speak gruffly about the lad from time to time," Gimli said with his head bowed slightly, "but I must admit that he has turned out to be an excellent travel companion." Gimli's eyes lit up as a new tale came to mind. "Have you sweet ladies ever heard about the journey the princeling and I made, deep into the Glittering Caves?"  
  
Arwen, Eowyn and Lothiriel shook their heads in response and grinned happily. "No?" asked Gimli. "Well, listen closely, for it is a grand tale, indeed!"  
  
~  
  
"Look at them," said Faramir, slightly exasperated. He directed the attention of the men standing around him to across the room, where Gimli was actively entertaining Arwen, Eowyn and Lothiriel. The ladies were blushing and laughing quite vigorously. "They always go for the dwarf. Why is that?"  
  
"Maybe, it is the sparkling conversation," said Elessar, and a sly smile graced his face.  
  
"It's the beard," Eomer said as he rubbed the neatly trimmed hair on his own chin. "Women love beards."  
  
"Not that I would care to disagree with men of such stature as yourselves, but you're all mistaken in this instance," said Legolas. He bore a playful look on his fair face. "Don't let Gimli's rough exterior fool you. He has the mind of a warrior, indeed, but also the heart of a poet. And that, my Lords, is what your ladies find so compelling."  
  
Another loud wave of laughter came from the women surrounding Gimli, and the noise turned the men's attention from Legolas, to across the hall again. The dwarf was standing on his chair, one of his stubby arms raised high in the air, and the other lay across his chest on his heart; he appeared to be telling a tale of one of his more recent adventures, and he was doing it rather theatrically.  
  
"I believe more truthful words were never spoken, my elf friend," said Elessar as he, and all around him, laughed at the king's sincere revelation.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N—Do you think it is a little out of character to have Lothiriel a little, shall we say "frisky", at the end of the party? Maybe, just a little? ( 


	8. Brotherly Love

A/N—Okay, Gimli and Legolas are going to be with us for a while, simply because they are just too much fun not to have around...especially the dwarf. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys were exceptionally nice regarding the last chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint! It's just a short little transition chapter.  
  
Soccer—Thanks again. Sorry for the slow update...I took a weeklong trip out of Middle Earth and to NYC. You know what they say, "All work and no play..."  
  
Haldir—Frisky indeed, my friend. Frisky indeed. (  
  
Eokat—Good. I'm glad you got that she wasn't smashed...just a little buzzed. Still a proper princess, but capable of loosening up a little in private. Laugh! FYI—I'm glad you are continuing your story "Orcs and Babes." I am really enjoying it!  
  
Diamond—"The Adorable One." I like it. That is what we shall refer to him as from now on. And thank you so much for your comment. I am really trying to make this a good story. Elvish vs. elfish...my gut tells me it is elvish (or elven), but my word processor says it is elfish. I think they are all correct, but I hate those squiggly red lines, so I'm going with elfish.  
  
Mercury Gray—I had to go with personal experience, and beards do it for me. ( My goodness, what a nice compliment you've given me. Thank you. Also, I hope you've been able to find good inspiration for a Rohirric wedding.  
  
LOTR-nutcase—Good. I'm glad you felt it was in character. FYI—I am really enjoying "Courage." Keep it up!  
  
Bluegandalf—Hee hee hee! Your review made me sing the entire chorus of "Natural Woman." Thanks for your kind words.  
  
LSOA—Oh good! I'm glad my version of the dwarf and elf translated well for you...they are a trip to write. And please don't die. You have to finish your story, on which I am officially hooked.  
  
Iluvien—Thanks for your confirmation and kind words. I agree that she shouldn't be just the proper princess. She needs depth. And thanks for the reviews of the past chapters...you commented on all my favorite parts of the story.  
  
Lauren—Thanks! I will probably finish this one first and then move on to others...unless I get writer's block, which (thank goodness) I haven't hit yet on this particular tale.  
  
Natters—You're right, frisky is fun. Thanks for all your reviews of the past chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
____-___-_-____-_______---__-_  
  
Lothiriel rolled over in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. The bright morning sun pierced her eyes like daggers, and she quickly shut them tight again and flipped one of her pillows over her face to block the light out even more. She felt a foggy pressure across her forehead and behind her eyes. "Ugh," she groaned to herself, and she gently stretched her arms and legs. What felt like every muscle in her body ached in response to her movement.  
  
"That's what I get for dancing until the wee hours of the night," she murmured to herself from under the pillow.  
  
"And probably drinking too much wine as well," said a male voice from the other side of her chamber.  
  
The princess bolted upright in her bed at the sound of the familiar voice, her head instantly clearing in the process. Sitting across from her in a chair, his leg casually flopped over its arm, was her brother Amrothos. He twirled a white rose in his hand and stared at his disheveled sister, quite amused at her condition. "Oh my," he said, "aren't you a vision this morning. Looks like I missed a first-rate party last night. What a pity."  
  
"Amrothos, what are you doing here?" Lothiriel exclaimed.  
  
"Father sent me to fetch you for the morning meal."  
  
"No," she said a little flustered, "what are you doing here?" She held her arms out wide as if to indicate the whole of Minas Tirith.  
  
"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked his sister. When she didn't reply and instead stared at him a little bleary-eyed, he continued, "Echirion and I arrived this morning. We plan to be part of your escort to Edoras, little sister. Now hurry up and make yourself presentable. I rode all night to get here, and I'm famished." He tossed her robe on her lap and handed her the rose he still held. "I'll wait for you outside," he said to her over his shoulder as he exited the room.  
  
As she looked at the closed door of her chamber where her brother once stood, a wave of excitement rose within Lothiriel. She had missed her brothers terribly the last few weeks, and her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Echirion and Amrothos again. She longed to tell them all about her betrothal to Eomer and the other exciting events that had transpired in her life since she saw them last in Dol Amroth. She hopped out of bed as fast as her sore muscles would allow and quickly readied herself for the day ahead.  
  
After she tamed her tousled hair and put on a cheerful, yellow dress, she stepped out into the corridor before her chambers, in search of Amrothos. He waited in the passageway with his back to her, and he looked out the window across from her door, into the courtyard below. The sound of her door opening caused him to turn and greet her. His handsome face held a soft, loving smile, and Lothiriel was reminded instantly of her father, for of all her siblings, Amrothos resembled him the most with his black hair, wide-set, blue eyes and strong, square jaw line.  
  
"Excellent choice, Lothiriel," Amrothos said referring to his sister's attire. "That particular dress gives the perfect impression you aren't still suffering the sour effects of last night." He winked and offered his arm to escort her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied in a haughty voice, "that's exactly what I was trying to accomplish." Breaking into a broad grin, she looped her arm through his and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe you're here! I have so much to tell you!"  
  
Amrothos smiled back at her and led her down the corridor toward the hall where their friends and family were gathering to have breakfast. "Well, we considered staying home and leaving for Edoras with Elphir, just before the wedding, but that wouldn't have given us much time to embarrass you in front of your future husband. So we left a week ago, and now we have a whole month to wreak havoc before you can officially order us beheaded as Queen of Rohan."  
  
Lothiriel beamed a radiant smile and said, "And don't think I won't, my dear brother. I've been waiting to outrank you my whole life. I believe I will spend my first month as queen coming up with underhanded ways to inflict my newfound superiority upon my siblings...you and Echirion particularly."  
  
Amrothos chuckled quietly and said, "I would be surprised if that is how Eomer King allows you to spend your first month of wedded life." He snapped his head toward his sister and mimicked her shocked face, his mouth open wide and eyes bulging. "Just jesting, of course," he said playfully, and he watched as Lothiriel's face changed from shock to chagrin. "I have no doubts you will lead the charge in that particular arena, sister dear." He flinched as she gasped a second time and slapped his arm with a quick and powerful blow.  
  
"What would our father do if he heard you say such things?" Lothiriel said.  
  
He sighed deeply and said, "Something we will never know, for I am not that foolish to say such things in his presence."  
  
The pair rounded a corner, which led to the entrance of a small banquet hall positioned off the palace's main kitchen. The hall was where the king and queen took their informal meals with guests, family and various palace residents. It was banked with windows on three sides, which provided bright and ample light that morning. As they entered, Lothiriel spotted a table across the hall that hosted her other brother, Echirion, as well as Eomer, Faramir and Gimli.  
  
Without hesitation, Amrothos proceeded to the table and said, "Gentlemen, I have brought my sister, and might I add, she fairs significantly better than any of you on this fine morning." Amrothos cast a pointed look at the far end of the table where Faramir, Eomer and Gimli sat. Lothiriel noticed they all looked a little worse for wear. Though they were dressed in appropriate garb, their hair was slightly unkempt and their eyes were red and swollen. She giggled lightly and took her seat between Eomer and Amrothos.  
  
Echirion rose from his seat and rounded the table to greet her. "Hello, Lothiriel," he said and took her hand in his. "You look pretty enough to catch a king, this morning." He shot a sideways look at Eomer as he placed a light kiss on his sister's hand.  
  
Eomer groaned loudly and put his face in his hands, rubbed his aching temples, and said dejectedly, "They are here for no more than a few hours, and already they start with the mocking remarks."  
  
Smiling brilliantly at the King of Rohan, Echirion said, "Actually we started with the mocking remarks around three o'clock this morning. Isn't that right, Amrothos?"  
  
"Yes," Amrothos said, picking up where his brother left off, "we were passing through Lossarnach when we started in on you, my Lord Eomer, as I recall."  
  
Trying to deflect her brother's keen quips at her intended, Lothiriel asked, "Where is Father?"  
  
"He has graciously volunteered to take my place beside Elessar this morning for the official judging of the harvest celebration's artisan contest," answered Faramir. "I think he realized I was in no condition to make any sort of critical choice this morning, even if it only regards a bunch of pretty pictures."  
  
"And sculptures," added Echirion. Faramir rolled his eyes at his cousin, and Gimli, seemingly oblivious to the conversation and intent on a large bowl of stew in front of him, belched loudly. Offering no apology, the dwarf paused from spooning the hearty meal into his mouth for a long pull on a tankard of ale.  
  
"Your constitution amazes me, Gimli," said Faramir.  
  
"Ale in the morning is the fastest way to cure the hurt from too much ale the night before, Lad," Gimli said gruffly. "The key is to quit before the sun hits mid-day." He paused for a moment of contemplation and then added, "A lively scuffle with orcs also clears the head in a pinch."  
  
Eomer snorted a laugh at the dwarf's interesting advice and said, "Where's my sister on this overly bright morning?"  
  
"Eowyn was wise enough to linger in bed," said Faramir. "And she claims it was my duty as her husband to retrieve her morning meal. Something I should to attend to presently, lest I face the wrath of a Shieldmaiden of Rohan."  
  
"Breakfast in bed," said Lothiriel with a sigh. "I don't think there is a greater luxury in this world." Eomer silently regarded the princess with an arched eyebrow. "What?" she asked, noticing his skeptical glance.  
  
"I hate eating in bed. The crumbs get all in the linens."  
  
The entire table stared incredulously at Eomer for a moment, until Amrothos broke the silence and said, "Eomer, I'm going to let that pass without remark out of respect for my sister...and the fact we will be brothers soon."  
  
"Agreed," said Echirion in a feigned solemn voice.  
  
Lothiriel let loose a shower of laughter and affectionately wrapped an arm around Eomer's shoulders while she placed a kiss on his cheek. "What is important to remember, my love, is that they only taunt those they greatly respect...or so they say," said the princess. The two princes from Dol Amroth smiled broadly at their sister's attempt at peace.  
  
"No doubt," said Eomer with a scowl.  
  
"Listen to our sister, Eomer King," said Echirion with a chuckle, "for she speaks from much experience."  
  
Finished with his judging duties, Imrahil entered the banquet hall in search of his sons. As he approached the table they shared with his daughter and Eomer, he noticed the gleeful smiles of his offspring and the decidedly irritated expression on the blond king's face. He cast a doubtful look at the two princes and said, "I fear I have missed something that's going to require an apology of some sort."  
  
"Imrahil, I was familiar with your sons' formidable talents on the battlefield, but I can now firsthand attest to their remarkable quick- wittedness and skill of tongue. From which, I have no doubts, resulted in the need for their before mentioned strength of arms," said Eomer, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
Lothiriel grimaced at Eomer's words. He was soon to find out that tattling on her brothers did nothing but encourage them to be more ruthless with their teasing. Although she felt for his plight, she had to admit that she was more than a little relieved Eomer was the object of their jibes, and for once, not herself.  
  
___---_-__-_-______----___-___-____-___-  
  
A/N—I think we will be traveling to Edoras for the wedding next. 


	9. The Garden of Good and Evil Brothers

A/N—Giggle...everyone thought the brothers were amusing. That is cool. Well, the main characters I wanted assembled for the ride to Edoras have shown up. So, after a little organization in this chapter, we will be off to Edoras and the rollercoaster chapters I have called in my head "La Noce Spectaculaire". ___---_____-------______----__________---------__  
  
Gimli had gone off in search of Legolas, who had spent the morning visiting with Queen Arwen; Faramir had taken Eowyn's breakfast to her in their chambers. And Imrahil had thankfully taken his sons away to discuss the current affairs of Dol Amroth. Eomer was left alone with Lothiriel, for the remainder of the morning, at least.  
  
"Shall we take a walk in the garden?" she inquired after they had finished eating and sat alone at the table in the banquet hall.  
  
Eomer nodded his approval to the princess's suggestion, and he rose from his seat offering Lothiriel his hand.  
  
She neatly folded the napkin that lay on her lap and placed it on the empty plate in front of her. Taking Eomer's hand to help her rise from her chair, she said, "Thank you, dear."  
  
Lothiriel's use of the word "dear" had sprung up instantly after their engagement, Eomer noted to himself. He liked how when she spoke it, it was an after thought; she said it like they had been married for years, and it was the most natural phrase in the world for her to say. He wondered if it would still be a habit of hers after they had been married for many years. He hoped so.  
  
It was a warm, sunny day, and Eomer walked quietly next to his princess until they reached the garden he knew was her favorite, which was positioned next to the small, turn-out pens for the royal stable. It had few flowering plants, save for some yellow rose bushes, and it was filled with thick, gnarled oak trees that shaded ornate benches for visitors to rest upon. Tall grasses in hues of blue and gold grew in clumps around scattered white, rock beds.  
  
They stopped by the bench closest to the paddock Brego, Elessar's stallion and brother to Cyning, occupied. The horse grazed quietly on a patch of grass located in the sunlight; his black-bay coat was glossy and resembled polished mahogany. He lifted his head and watched as the king and princess approached his pen and sat on the bench. Recognizing the pair's arrival as a common occurrence in the nearby garden, Brego resumed his grazing with a slight swish of his black tail.  
  
"Isn't today just beautiful?" Lothiriel asked as she inhaled the fresh air of the garden deeply and clasped her hands together on her lap.  
  
"Yes," Eomer said absently. He had noticed, around Lothiriel's neck, the mithril chain of the necklace he had given her two nights earlier. The horse pendant had fallen behind the bodice of her dress, and he slid his fingers along her collarbone, grasped the chain lightly, and lifted the ornament out to the front of her dress. She glanced down and smiled softly.  
  
"I never really thanked you for this last night," she said and placed a hand on her chest where the pendant laid. "Eowyn told me your Uncle Théoden gifted a similar token to his wife."  
  
"Yes," he said, still focused on the necklace and not meeting Lothiriel's gaze, "but I never knew Queen Elfhild. She died giving birth to my cousin, Theodred. He wore her necklace on his armor, in remembrance of his mother." The words stuck in his throat; even the happiest times of his life could not erase the pain he felt when he thought of his slain cousin...Theodred should have been King of Rohan.  
  
Perhaps one day, later in his life, when the evil days that surrounded the death of his uncle and cousin were far in his past, Eomer's memories of them wouldn't be so heartbreaking; they would be pleasant, like the ones Lothiriel shared with him about her mother.  
  
As if she was reading his thoughts, she said, "Did you notice the small, silver charms Amrothos and Echirion wore around their necks?" Eomer raised his head to look at Lothiriel's eyes; he wordlessly acknowledged his observation of her brothers' matching charms. "The charm was one my mother had always worn. When she died, my father gave it to a jeweler that made two exact duplicates. Elphir wears the original, and Amrothos and Echirion wear the charms my father had made. It is their remembrance of our mother."  
  
Eomer stared at her solemn face and asked, "Why didn't you receive one?"  
  
She smiled sadly and said, "I was her only daughter, so I inherited many of her other belongings more fitting for a girl; her hair clips and that silver-plated hair brush I am always using..." Her voice trailed off a little and then she spoke again, "And my father always used to say, 'Lothiriel, your very being is a remembrance of your mother', or something to that nature." She lowered and shook her head gently, laughing quietly and remembering her father's words. Lifting her face to look into Eomer's eyes again, she said, "Besides, I have my own necklace to wear and pass on to my children now."  
  
Feeling not so melancholy about his past, as Lothiriel's stories always made him feel, he slid closer to her on the bench and placed his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against him, as she always did when he embraced her in such a manner. Staring out into the garden and at the beautiful Brego, they spent the morning together enjoying the sunshine, the warm breeze and each other's quiet company.  
  
~  
  
A week later, on the eve of Eomer, Lothiriel and the large party of Rohan and Gondor's nobles' departure for Edoras, the King of Rohan was met with the faces of two of the Princes of Dol Amroth at his chamber door.  
  
"Amrothos, Echirion," Eomer said in way of greeting, his voice laced with suspicion, "To what do I owe the honor of your company this evening?"  
  
Amrothos quickly assumed a sour expression and said, "Listen to the mistrust in his voice upon our mere presence at his door. You've been spending too much time with our sister, Eomer. She's quite jaded, you know."  
  
"In regards to the two of you, I feel she has good reason," Eomer said with a playful grin. He held the door to his chambers open wide and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, motioning for the two men to enter. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable, gentlemen. I am pleased to have your company, but must warn you that I am under strict orders, from your sister, to regard any derogatory comments you might make about her as slanderous lies."  
  
"Fair enough," Echirion said as he seated himself on the fur-covered lounger in front of the fireplace, "but we are actually here to congratulate you on your betrothal to our sister."  
  
"Yes," said Amrothos taking a seat next to his brother, "we can't think of a better match for Lothiriel. You see, we were a little worried Father was going to marry her off to some old, stodgy Lord of Gondor. Imagine our relief when we received word you had asked for her hand and she had consented." Amrothos stood and extended his arm to the tall king; he had an ill-behaved glint in his eyes. Echirion watched quietly from his seat with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm glad our union has made you both so pleased," Eomer said, the doubt back in his voice, as he grasped arms with Amrothos.  
  
"Elphir feels the same way, of course, and on behalf of all my brothers, I'd like to say welcome to the family," Amrothos said as he released his hold on Eomer. "However..." the younger prince started to say as he returned to his seat.  
  
"Here it comes," Eomer said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"...if we hear so much as one word of discontent from our little sister—if you do not make her the happiest bride ever known to both Rohan and Gondor..." Echirion said.  
  
"...we will personally make you long for your time at the Black Gate." Amrothos finished for his brother.  
  
"And there won't be a place in Middle-Earth where you can hide from us," Echirion added rather simply and with a bright smile.  
  
Eomer stared back and forth between the two brothers standing before him. Being a protective older brother himself, he understood precisely where the heart of the princes' message lay, and why they felt it had to be said; but he was a little surprised at their audacity to say such things to a king...and to really mean it.  
  
"Oh, and Eomer?" Echirion added. "Don't tell our father we had this little talk. I know he plans on giving the same speech, and it would probably kill some of the fun if he knew we got to you first."  
  
"Right," said Amrothos as he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "now that we've settled that little bit of business; how about we find ourselves a few pints of ale?"  
  
"That is an excellent idea," Echirion said, and he slapped Eomer soundly on the shoulder. "Come along Eomer King, for tomorrow you start the journey to Edoras to wed. And as I always like to say, 'A man is not complete until he is married –and then he is finished.'"  
  
Amrothos shook his head in agreement with his brother's words and said, "Marriage means commitment. Of course, so does insanity."  
  
"Married men live longer than unattached men do, but married men are a lot more willing to die," countered Echirion.  
  
"Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy," responded Amrothos.  
  
"Marriage is when a man and woman become as one; the trouble starts when they try to decide which one," challenged Echirion.  
  
"Marriage is bliss. Ignorance is bliss. Ergo...," answered Amrothos.  
  
"Enough!" Eomer shouted and raised his hands to ward off anymore of the spontaneous marital quotes from the two brothers. His face held a look of distaste, and he said with a grumble, "I need a drink." The king quickly brushed past the princes and set out for the nearest location serving ale.  
  
"I think our work here is done," Amrothos said to his brother with a chuckle. Grinning like fools, the two men bounded after their soon-to-be brother-in-law to make peace and to drink the better part of the night away.  
  
___---_-__-_-______----___-___-____-___-  
  
A/N—Alas the witty marriage quotes aren't mine, but gathered from many sources. But, they are some of my favorites. 


	10. Waiting For the Other Shoe

A/N—I am so excited! We are off to Edoras for the wedding.  
  
Eokat, to answer your question, I do plan to go past the wedding. A few children past the wedding, I believe. I also have plans for another story with the same characters, but many years in the future...sort of E&L-The Next Generation. I'm sure I will call on you to help me with the dialogue for the wee babes!  
  
LOTR-nutcase, it is good that you should bring up the major antagonist...I have always thought of L's self-doubt about being a good queen to Rohan (and to a lesser degree, Eomer a good king) as the major antagonist(s). That storyline is slowly starting to unfold, but will swing into full gear when we actually reach Rohan, and she's queen. I know it should have been introduced much earlier, but in all actuality several of chapters 1-9 should be combined into a shorter number of longer chapters. And that is something I plan to do when the story is finished...reorganize chapters, fix a few phrases that bother me, correct any accidental typos I haven't caught already etc...I probably should be doing that as I go, but that's not how I like to write. If I don't move along in small clips, I get bad writers block, and then nothing gets done. So I do what I do, and here we are : )  
  
Laureate, thanks so much for your reviews. I HAVE to share this with you...when I read your review with the story about your mother and the Pabst and peanuts—get this—I was drinking beer and eating peanuts! I nearly chocked to death. My husband thought it was quite amusing. I mean, really, what are the odds? Anyway, it was so good to hear from you again. You always pick the moments out of my story that I enjoyed writing the most...I'm glad they appeal to you as well. Your reviews were curiously void of any grammatical corrections, though. I know they're there...he he he...let's hear them! I need to start sending chapters to you again : )  
  
FYI—I fixed the Queen of Gondor/Rohan error...that was unforgivable...sorry! ***********************************  
  
The morning she was to depart for her future kingdom, Lothiriel felt sick.  
  
She hadn't slept well the night before, but had instead tossed and turned in her canopied bed as she jerked in and out of overly detailed dreams about her upcoming journey and nuptials. She had tried everything to relax including warm milk, warm cider, and then finally resorting to warm rum in the cider, with no results. Around three o'clock in the morning, she had given up and started to rummage through the large trunks filled with her belongings, stacked in the center of her chambers, to make sure she had packed everything...the fact that she had performed this task four previous times was not lost on the weary princess.  
  
Now it was dawn, and Lothiriel was already dressed in her blue riding habit for the long trip ahead of her. Outside her window, she could hear the stable hands rustling around the courtyard with bales of alfalfa and burlap bags of grain as they started their work for the day. Normally, such sounds pleasingly roused the princess, but on this day they caused butterflies in her stomach and an anxious tightness in her chest.  
  
Quickly deciding she could not stand to wait in her chambers another minute, let alone the hour or two before her family and friends would gather for breakfast, the princess quietly exited her rooms and set off on a walk around the palace to settle her nerves. The halls she wandered were gratefully empty of nobles due to the early hour, and Lothiriel was allowed to gather her thoughts as she walked.  
  
Occasionally, she would encounter a busy servant, who would bow low to her as she passed. One such servant Lothiriel recognized as Dora, Queen Arwen's maid, who had helped her dress for the harvest celebration's ball. "Good morning, my Lady," the little maid said as she curtsied gracefully.  
  
"Good morning, Dora." Lothiriel said with a weak smile, her voice subdued.  
  
"Today you travel to Rohan with Eomer King," said Dora as she rose from her curtsy and smiled softly at Lothiriel. "You must be very excited."  
  
"Ah...yes," Lothiriel said as if she was trying to convince herself of the fact. She noticed a slight wave of puzzlement cross Dora's face, and then the girl resumed her pleasant expression as if she understood something Lothiriel did not.  
  
"Of course, it must be hard to travel so far from your home in Dol Amroth," Dora said carefully, "but at least your family and friends will be with you in Rohan for several weeks. I'm sure their presence will make the adjustment to your new home all the easier."  
  
Lothiriel contemplated Dora's words and realized the truth in them. She had been entirely focused on the part of her trip to Rohan that left her far from Dol Amroth, away from her family and childhood friends. The planning and preparations, packing and provisions she had thrown herself into headlong the last week had surprisingly made her forget the all important purpose she was traveling to Edoras; to spend a month with her family and friends, celebrating one of the most exciting events in her life...her marriage to Eomer. And she also hadn't considered that at the end of the month, when her family and friends left, she probably would not mind remaining in Rohan at Eomer's side, for more than a few reasons.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, my Lady," Dora said interrupting the princess's thoughts, and she curtsied again to Lothiriel, "I have to tend to the queen and then prepare myself for the journey to Rohan."  
  
"You're coming with us?" Lothiriel asked eagerly. The thought of Dora's presence in Rohan over the next few weeks suddenly made Lothiriel feel much more at ease.  
  
Dora nodded and said, "I have been chosen to accompany the queen as her lady-in-waiting."  
  
"Have you ever been to Rohan before?" asked Lothiriel, her spirits rising with the idea of Dora's companionship on the road to Edoras.  
  
Dora smiled prettily at the princess, noticing her change in mood for the better, and she said, "No, my Lady, I haven't had that honor."  
  
"It really is very lovely. Lots of rolling fields, and the horses! Magnificent!" Lothiriel said. "But you will discover Rohan's charms for yourself. I will let you tend to your duties, as I must tend to my own before we depart." She nodded at Dora and continued on her way down the corridor, her thoughts now a little brighter.  
  
~  
  
"Where is she?" Imrahil said quietly, but rather sternly, to Faramir and Amrothos. The Prince of Dol Amroth, his sons and nephew, as well as a multitude of nobles, including Elessar and Eomer, had gathered for their morning meal before the long journey to Edoras. Lothiriel was noticeably missing.  
  
"She's not in her room, and she's not here. Where is she?" Imrahil asked again in an irritated voice.  
  
"She's probably tending to some last minute wedding detail," Amrothos said in a non-convincing tone. "I'm sure she'll be along in a moment."  
  
"What detail could she be tending to?" Imrahil shot back at his son. "Everything that could possibly be tended to has been tended to four times over—besides anyone she would talk to about anything regarding the wedding is here!" His voice rose slightly with each syllable.  
  
"I'll go look for her," Faramir said suddenly as he tried to diffuse his uncle's increasing temper. "I'm sure she was simply waylaid by some well- wishers. She has accumulated quite a few friends during her stay here in Minas Tirith."  
  
Imrahil relaxed a little at Faramir's words, and he settled back into his chair. It was true Lothiriel had many friends here in the palace, and he knew she would not willingly arrive tardy for such an important gathering. But the increasing glances coming from the nobles around the hall and aimed at Lothiriel's conspicuously empty seat made him rather agitated. "Where is she?" he mumbled to himself again.  
  
Faramir rose from his chair and turned to exit the hall as discreetly as possible. Seated near Faramir, Eowyn started to question her husband about his departure until she saw him glimpse meaningfully in the direction of Lothiriel's vacant chair. Understanding instantly he meant to look for his cousin, Eowyn smiled sweetly at her husband and quickly engaged those around them in a conversation about the weather to cover his escape.  
  
"That's my girl," Faramir muttered to himself as he heard Eowyn cover his tracks. He quickly headed off towards Lothiriel's chambers to see if she had returned there before heading to the hall.  
  
When he reached her room the door was open, and servants were carrying the trunks filled with her belongings out into the courtyard for the trip to Edoras. As he entered Lothiriel's chamber door, he slid past two of the servants carrying the last of the trunks; Lothiriel was nowhere to be found.  
  
"In one of the gardens, perhaps," he said to himself as he set out again.  
  
He decided to hunt for Lothiriel in the west wing of the palace first and stretched his strides to increase the pace of his walk. As he passed the arched windows of the corridors he searched, he glanced out each one in the hopes of locating his cousin. Just as he was about to exit the palace to investigate the many royal gardens, a lone person sitting outside on a bench beside a familiar memorial caught his eye.  
  
Faramir stopped abruptly and approached the last window in the corridor that looked out into one of the palace's larger gardens. To his relief, the person on the bench was in fact Lothiriel, and also to his relief, she didn't appear to be in any kind of distress. She was simply sitting on the bench, staring contentedly at the monument for his brother Boromir. After watching her for a few moments, Faramir left his position at the window and descended the three flights of stone steps that led from the palace to the garden.  
  
Not sure what to say to his cousin, he sat silently next to her on the bench until she spoke to him.  
  
"I suddenly realized I had been in Minas Tirith this whole year and had visited his memorial only once in all that time." Lothiriel said calmly to Faramir.  
  
"You've been rather busy," Faramir said quietly. "And you're here now. That's all that matters, really."  
  
"It's a nice memorial, isn't it?" Lothiriel said. "Elessar did a nice job." Her last words came out tense, from between stifled sobs.  
  
Faramir turned to face his cousin as fat, wet tears streamed down her cheeks. "Lothiriel, don't—" he started to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright, Faramir," Lothiriel said as she continued to cry, "just a little overwhelmed, maybe." She made an attempt to wipe the tears from her face, but it didn't do any good. It was as if an unstoppable deluge had unexpectedly broken loose in her. "I didn't sleep last night, and I'm nervous about the trip to Rohan. And then there's the wedding—there's so much that has to be done once we actually reach Edoras, and it all has to be perfect, because Eomer is king. I'll be the center of attention—that's a lot of pressure. I mean, I'm ready to marry Eomer, but I don't think I'm ready to be a queen. There's still so much I have to learn about Rohan's people and traditions. I'm not going to know anyone, and all my family and friends will have to leave in a month." Her slightly incoherent rant tumbled out as fast as her tears.  
  
Faramir inhaled deeply and then said with an absolutely straight face, "Well, you seem to be confident about the one thing I would be terrified to undertake...marrying Eomer."  
  
Lothiriel stopped her crying and stared at Faramir for a moment before bursting into laughter mingled still with tears. "That's not funny," she said between jagged breaths.  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" Faramir teased.  
  
"Because I'm hysterical." Lothiriel said with a sob. "Can't you see that?" Even though she was still crying, Faramir caught the small smile on his cousin's lips.  
  
"Clearly," Faramir said with a chuckle. He slid closer to Lothiriel and placed his arm around her slumped shoulders. "Lothiriel, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"I know," she said through her tears, "and that's what everyone keeps telling me...my brothers, Eomer, the palace servants, for goodness sake! And I feel better for a while, but then I just start thinking about everything that is going to happen in the next month; how everything is going to change, and I just get all bothered again." She could barely get her words out through a new wave of sobs. She leaned into Faramir and let the tears come—strangely, it seemed to settle the nerves in her stomach.  
  
Faramir squeezed his arm around her shoulders a little tighter, and he said, "Ah yes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I remember going through that myself just before I wed Eowyn."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lothiriel as she sat up straighter and looked at Faramir, eye to teary eye.  
  
"I mean that I kept waiting for something bad to happen." Faramir said with a shrug. "We grew up in a time when nothing good lasted for very long, and that's a hard feeling to shake. But, Lothiriel, that's no way to live. Bad things are always going to happen...no one knows that better than us. It is the nature of life. The important thing to realize is that when the good things happen, which is also the nature of life, you have to enjoy them to the fullest—and not get so wrapped up in the consequences of enjoying them. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Lothiriel stared at him for a few moments and then said, "Yes...Don't ruin the good things in my life by worrying about how horrible I'd feel if they all went away."  
  
"Exactly!" Faramir said with a broad grin. He cupped his hand under her chin and used his thumb to wipe her tear-stained cheek. "You have every right to be happy, Lothiriel. And so do I, and so does Eowyn and your brothers and, as much as I hate to admit it, so does Eomer." Lothiriel sniffled then giggled at Faramir's teasing, and he continued, "So try to be happy, and don't worry about a month from now, or a year from now, or ten years from now."  
  
"I'll try," Lothiriel said smiling shyly at her cousin.  
  
"Good," he said. He stood up and held out his hand to help her rise from the bench. "Now, let's get you freshened up and get to the hall for breakfast. Your father was concerned for your well-being."  
  
"I'll bet," she said sarcastically and rolled her swollen eyes. "I'm sure he was frothing at the mouth because I wasn't there on time."  
  
"Almost," Faramir admitted carefully, not wanting to upset his cousin again. "Amrothos can handle him though."  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to look for her myself," Imrahil said, a slight edge of concern in his voice, and he started to rise from his chair.  
  
Amrothos clasped a hand down on his father's arm and said, "I don't think so, Father." He shot a meaningful look at the older prince. "Faramir can handle it, and something tells me Lothiriel needs time to take care of a few things this morning. I think it's best if we give her that time and not make something out of her lateness."  
  
Just as Amrothos finished speaking, Faramir appeared at the entrance of the hall with a smiling, but slightly pale Lothiriel on his arm. The steward and princess entered the hall and headed toward the long table where Imrahil, Eomer, Elessar and their families were seated. Imrahil observed his daughter as she cheerfully acknowledged the nobles who watched her closely when she and Faramir passed by them. He suddenly became very aware of the intense scrutiny his daughter was under, and had been under for the past month, and his heart reached out to her.  
  
As Faramir escorted her closer, Imrahil noticed Lothiriel's eyes weren't their usual shade of vibrant blue, but pale grey. It was a sure sign she had been crying; her mother's eyes used to turn the same way, he noted to himself. Imrahil stood with the rest of the men at the table as Lothiriel approached and took her seat. He wore a calm, agreeable face when he greeted his daughter; she greeted him with a slightly unsettled expression and then turned her attention to Elessar and Eomer.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness, my Lords," Lothiriel said in a voice clearly meant for all in the hall to hear, "but I have many friends in the palace I believe merited a personal farewell this morning before our departure. The task took significantly longer than I expected. It was certainly not my intention to arrive at this hour for such an important day."  
  
To Lothiriel's surprise, it was Queen Arwen who replied first: "And you would have been quite remiss to ignore such a task, Princess Lothiriel." The queen, seated next to Elessar, spoke in a voice also meant for all to hear. "You have been a friend to all in the palace since your arrival early this year. You are indeed a lady of integrity, graciousness and beauty. I do not believe Minas Tirith will be as bright after you depart today for Rohan."  
  
All heads turned from Arwen to Lothiriel, who was blushing, but looking dramatically more confident. "I thank you for your hospitality these past months, my Lady, as well as your kind words." She curtsied to the queen.  
  
"It was our pleasure, Princess," Arwen said as she placed a calculated hand on her husband's arm.  
  
Elessar glanced down at his wife's touch, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He cleared his throat and then said, "Of course it is our sincere wish you will return to your homeland as often as possible, Lady Lothiriel. And please know, while Gondor grieves your departure, it also yearns to see you in a station more befitting a lady of your exquisite quality...as a queen, of course."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," Lothiriel said, and then she drew herself up to her most regal stature. She regarded Elessar and Arwen with a composed look; a look that, to those around her, placed Lothiriel as an equal to the King and Queen of Gondor, and she said, "Though I have yet to be crowned Queen of Rohan, I can assure you when that day happens the Oath of Eorl will not only be honored by Rohan's king, but also by its queen." She chose to nod instead of curtsy to the royal pair and then quickly took her seat between her father, who had a slight look of awe on his face, and Eomer, who had been completely silent since Lothiriel's arrival, but was now grinning like a fox in a hen house.  
  
"You *have* made friend's during your stay," Amrothos murmured to his sister. "That was quite an impressive show, little sister. I have a feeling Rohan's not going to know what hit them."  
  
Faramir was smiling broadly across the table at Lothiriel, whose composure still rivaled any queen found in Middle Earth. She glanced at him through lowered lashes and flashed him a quick smile and telling wink before turning her attention to Eomer and the meal before her.  
  
~  
  
Two hours later, a large entourage of Gondor and Rohan's nobles, knights and riders set out from Minas Tirith on the Great West Road that would lead them around the Druadan Forest and on to Edoras. Elessar led the group on Brego, with Arwen at his side on her white palfrey. They were surrounded by the king's guard and followed closely by Faramir and Eowyn, Imrahil and his family, and Eomer with his elite guard of riders. The tail of the caravan was a mix of nobles, servants and vendors, either traveling back to their homes in Rohan, or venturing out of Gondor to test the market for their wares in another kingdom.  
  
At the leisurely pace the high king set, it would take the group a week in the saddle to reach their destination. Elessar had provided enough knights to protect the travelers, for Eomer had not planned on returning to Edoras with a bride-to-be, her family and most of the nobles of Gondor in tow; and hit-and-run orc raids were still not uncommon along the road.  
  
Faramir let his horse slow its stride until he was walking along side Lothiriel on Cyning. She seemed much happier than she had been earlier in the day when she had confessed her worries to him, and he was glad to see it. She looked to be enjoying herself on the ride, content with the mild weather and beautiful scenery of Anorien. "Feeling better, are we?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Not noticing he had ridden back to join her, she snapped out of her dreamy state and turned to speak with him. "Much better, thank you. I'm not exactly sure why I was so worried in the first place," she said and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He flashed a wry smile back at her and said, "Give it time, I'm sure it will come back to you. We haven't even passed into Rohan yet."  
  
She gave him a perturbed look and said, "I thought you wanted me to think happy thoughts, cousin. Make up your mind."  
  
"You're right. That was in poor taste. Perhaps it was your brothers' influence...I will mind my manners from now on, my Lady."  
  
"I should think so, Steward," she said with mock disdain and then gave herself away by giggling.  
  
Faramir laughed heartedly and said to his cousin, "I've actually joined you, not to tease you, but to pass on a warning. I *might* have done something I thought was in your best interest, but could very well end up being your undoing."  
  
Lothiriel paled slightly at her cousin's words and mumbled, "What are you talking about? What did you do?"  
  
"Well," Faramir said, "I *might* have let it slip to Eowyn that you were concerned about the wedding preparations and your lack of knowledge of Rohirrim customs, and that you *might* like more of her help in those areas."  
  
"Oh," answered Lothiriel with relief, "that is fine. I actually would like her assistance, if she is willing to give it, that is.  
  
Faramir chuckled to himself and said, "Willing to give it? Your wedding is all I've heard about every night in our chambers since you and Eomer were first betrothed. My wife, and your future sister-in-law, is absolutely bursting at the seams with ideas for your wedding. She didn't want to step on your toes though. But now that she's got the go-ahead to help you..." He directed Lothiriel's gaze ahead in the entourage to where Eowyn was riding on her large, black mare that Eomer had gifted to his sister when she had wed Faramir.  
  
The blond princess had tied her reins in front of her on the mare's neck so they would not fall, and she was steering the animal with her legs so she could write in a blue, leather-bound journal she was holding. She was scribbling in the journal rather furiously, and her brow was creased from deep concentration.  
  
"Oh my," murmured Lothiriel.  
  
"Oh my, indeed," replied Faramir.  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N—So we will probably be on the road for another chapter, and then we arrive in Edoras, in time for drunken wooing and the wedding. 


	11. Forest Confessions

A/N – So I apologize from the depths of my deserting heart for the lack of updates. I have been campaigning my show horse this year with more success than I expected for such a young horse...so far, one reserve national championship and a national top ten in Canada. Awesome, just awesome, and I still have U.S. nationals to go in October. There might not be another update until after then. Stay with me though. We are getting to some good stuff! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter from, like, a million months ago. Hope you like this one as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- - -

The caravan to Edoras had traveled past Amon Din with its imposing beacon and then Eilnach before they stopped for the evening on the edge of the Druadan Forest. Legolas and Gimli, who had left Minas Tirith hours before the others to scout ahead for danger, met up with the group at the pre-determined campsite.

Lothiriel was standing beside her father when Gilmli reported to Elessar and Eomer that the area surrounding the camp and the road ahead showed no sign of threat, and that he and Legolas had requested safe passage through a portion of the forest from the Wild Men that Elessar had gifted the forest to at the end of the War. "They're a curious sort, those Wild Men," the gruff dwarf said, "but they pledged us safe passage and will allow us to gather firewood and water from the forest. I doubt we'll see head nor tail of them while we are here. The fellow that met us at the edge of the forest scurried off without a trace after we talked with him."

"It is their way," Elessar said with a nod to his two friends. "Thank you for your help."

Before Lothiriel had a chance to move next to Eomer, he excused himself from the group to talk with his men. He had barely acknowledged her presence.

Lothiriel excused herself as well and returned to her tent. Thankfully, it was separate from her family's lodging; normally she would have stayed in the large, sectional pavilion, heralded by the swan flag flying from its center pole, that was large enough to accommodate the entire royal family of Dol Amroth. But she had a smaller tent with her belongings from her trip to Minas Tirith earlier in the year, so she was able to escape the dreadful snoring and foul morning humor of her male relatives.

Eomer's recent mood had greatly bothered Lothiriel. During the day's ride he had kept his distance. She had caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't watching, but whenever she tried to make direct eye contact all she received in return was a quick smile or nod, and then he had promptly turned his attention to one of his guards. It was starting to irritate the princess. Something was bothering him, but he obviously wasn't willing to share it with her. She decided she needed a new tactic to get him alone and talking with her.

She peeked out the opening of her lodging and searched for her betrothed. As luck would have it, he was sitting with her brothers, Faramir, Eowyn and Gimli around the large fire in the center of the royal encampment, facing her tent. They were waiting for dinner to be served.

She quickly ducked back into her quarters and dug through her travel bags for her hairbrush. She also grabbed a soft, loose fitting, white cotton dress. It was a casual dress, appropriate for dinner with nobles while on the rode, but it also extremely flattering to the princess's figure. She knew it was one of Eomer's favorites; he had never said so, but she knew nonetheless. Every time she had worn it after they were engaged, she had had to beat him off with a stick, figuratively, of course. She had every intention of taking the simple dress to a clothing maker in Edoras for duplication in an assortment of colors.

She quickly changed out of her riding garb and into the dress. Checking her reflection in her hand mirror, she pinched her cheeks till they were a rosy color and then set out on her mission, hairbrush in hand.

Lothiriel approached the fire and took a seat next to Eomer. He was trying his hardest not to notice her outfit and kept his attention on the roaring fire in front of him. She immediately went to work brushing her hair in long, slow strokes. She flipped her head so her hair lay over her right shoulder and continued to brush. Expertly wiggling so the sleeve of her dress slid off her left shoulder and exposed a small amount of bare skin, she closed her eyes and still continued to brush.

As if his pants were on fire, Eomer jumped from his seat and started to needlessly tend the fire. Sensing she had adequately captured his attention, Lothiriel wordlessly rose from her seat beside the fire and sauntered back toward her tent, focusing all her will on making her hips sway as overtly as she knew how. A quick glance over her shoulder informed her she had not only gotten Eomer's attention, but everyone else who was sitting by the fire. For a moment she felt foolish behaving in such a manner in front of her brothers, but what else could she do. She needed to talk with Eomer whether he wanted to or not...and the only way to accomplish that was to revert to devious, often foolish tactics.

Outside her quarters, she heard Eomer tell the others around the fire he needed to take care of something, and he set off in the direction of her tent. She grimaced and wished he'd been slightly less obvious about seeking her out after her display at the fire. But there was nothing for it now; she'd happily face the teasing of her brothers later if it meant she had a chance to talk privately with Eomer.

After she was convinced he actually was on his way to see her, she quickly ducked out of the back of her tent, leaving a fairly obvious trail for Eomer to follow.

The royal encampment was on a guarded, tree-covered hilltop that was surrounded by the wagons and tents set up for the accompanying caravan. The sun had set an hour before, and the Druadan Forest was awash with brilliant blue-white moonlight. The trees around the encampment were immensely tall and spaced evenly apart. The floor of the forest was covered with moss and some of the largest ferns Lothiriel had ever seen. They gave off a sweet, fresh scent that Lothiriel wished she could bottle and take with her to Rohan.

She maneuvered through the trees closest to the rear of her tent and started down the backside of the hill toward a denser part of the forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eomer lift the back flap of her tent, a look of concern clearly marked on his face. He had rightly expected to find her in her tent. The princess moved from her position behind the trunk of a huge tree, flashed a mischievous grin at the blond king, and then lifted her skirt and dashed off further into the forest.

She had a good lead on him, but she could still hear his heavy footsteps on the soft, wet forest floor, and they were gaining on her. She bolted into the dense grove she had aimed for and slid behind the trunk of one of the larger trees on her right. Trying to slow her breathing to hide her position, she waited for Eomer to enter her trap.

She didn't have to wait long, for her prey ran into the grove and stopped to catch his breath moments after her. Lothiriel giggled openly and quietly shifted positions two trees to her left. She watched as Eomer, smiling broadly, spun around to face the direction of her laughter. Lothiriel silently moved from tree to tree to locate herself directly behind him, and then she revealed herself. She waited in the open, next to her last hiding place, until he sensed her presence and turned to face her.

Standing in the center of the grove, the moonlight shone on his handsome features, and Lothiriel was struck by his masculine attractiveness. His long, lanky frame, his broad, powerful shoulders, and his commanding gaze that seemed to penetrate straight to her soul; she felt an instant urge to be close to him.

He strode purposely toward her and swept her up in a passionate kiss. It was like nothing else she had ever experienced. He kissed her as if it was their first and last kiss all wrapped into one; he kissed her like he was a drowning man and she was the air he so desperately needed to breathe. And then just as suddenly as he had started to kiss her, he stopped. It took Lothiriel a few seconds to gather her wits before she realized he was pushing her away from their heated embrace.

"I'm sorry," Eomer said and took a step back from her. "I shouldn't have done that." He bore a conflicted look on his face.

"What?" Lothiriel asked, still a little flustered from his incredible kiss and then drastic change in mood.

"I shouldn't have followed you," Eomer said quietly and shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"What are you talking about?" Lothiriel demanded. "I thought I made it fairly obvious I wanted you to follow me. What's this all about? Why did you ignore me all day today?"

"I thought, maybe, you needed some space...from me," he said quietly looking past her and into the trees.

Stunned for a moment by his response, she took a few steps back from him. "Why would I need space from you?" she asked quietly. Her stomach was suddenly in knots.

Eomer sighed deeply and then regarded the princess in front of him seriously. "Well, you were obviously upset this morning before breakfast, and I thought maybe you were reconsidering going to Rohan." His words spilled out quickly, and he held up a hand to stop Lothiriel from speaking as she took a quick step toward him and opened her mouth to speak. "Listen, I know you've been upset lately...upset about leaving your family and friends...upset about marrying me."

He refused to maintain eye contact with her and started to pace around the clearing they stood in, his hands tightly clamped behind his back. "I can tell when you've been crying, you know...your eyes turn silver. And you've been crying a lot lately. Faramir told me you were unhinged this morning—Look, do you still want to marry me, or not?" He blurted out his question and abruptly spun around to face her.

She had a look of complete shock on her face, which slowly faded into a small smile. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the princess burst into deep ringing laughter.

"She's laughing," Eomer stated darkly and turned away from his bride-to-be.

Holding out a hand to Eomer, Lothiriel doubled over in more gales of laughter, her other hand clutching her side in pain.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," he said, his voice breaking slightly with laughter as well at the sight of the princess almost on her knees in front of him. "Although, this is not the reaction I thought I'd get upon breaching this subject...I guess it is better than a flat out 'no' though."

"Of course I still want to marry you, you great fool!" she gasped between peals of laughter, "Probably more now than I ever have before, in fact." She sighed and tried to right herself again.

"You sure?" he asked carefully.

She stifled the remainder of her lingering giggles and cocked her head sideways to look at him appreciatively. "Oh, my poor dear Eomer...let me tell you something," she said and beckoned for him to join her in sitting on a fallen tree trunk. "First of all, if I didn't want to marry you, you would know it, and I certainly wouldn't be trying to lure you into secluded forest groves." At that, Eomer cracked a small smile.

"And secondly, if we are going to enter into wedded bliss you are going to have to learn a few things about me rather quickly. One, I hate change, and by hate, I mean h-a-t-e. I can be very set in my ways, so give me a chance to adjust before you go thinking I don't love you anymore. Two, I tend to keep emotions bottled up until the only way to deal with them is to cry hysterically. I'm not proud of it, but it sure does make me feel better. And three, I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is nothing I love more in this world than you, my King. And if you can forgive me for my behavior this morning, I would still like to marry you. I would like it very much, my Love."

She bore a completely earnest face, and Eomer regarded her silently for a moment. He felt a little ridiculous about his earlier antics and made a mental note to inquire about Lothiriel's feelings much sooner in the future instead of letting things fester in his own head as they had this time.

"Cry hysterically?" he asked carefully trying to break the serious mood between them.

"Ask Faramir," she said theatrically, "he's experienced it first hand on several occasions."

With a broad grin, Eomer grabbed her in a tight embrace and showered her with kisses.

From the encampment above, two pairs of curious eyes quietly observed the couple. "Well, I think they are going to be just fine," Faramir said and sided up closer to his wife.

"Of course they will," Eowyn said matter-of-factly. "They have to be. I have an absolutely enchanting wedding planned for them." She turned quickly and headed back toward the steward's tent.

Glancing back to his cousin and brother-in-law, who were now well into their new and improved understanding of one another, he quietly murmured, "Yes, dear," and then followed the retreating form of his wife.

--------------------

A/N – Well, that was a nice breezy chapter to ease myself back into things again. I do promise more...wish me luck at U.S. nationals!!!


End file.
